Bilhetes
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! 1x2, 3x4, 5x?. Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei. UA. Wufei percebe que todos os seus melhores amigos são gays e pior... estão namorando. Não só ele é hétero como é solteiro e as garotas de sua escola pensam que ele também é gay... até começar a receber bilhetes de alguém claramente interessado nele.
1. 1

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x?. UA. Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei.

 **Nota da autora** : Esta fic é uma continuação indireta da história _Bilhete_ (que é focada no Quatre). Não é necessário lê-la para entender esta, mas está no mesmo "universo".

 **Sumário** : Wufei percebe que todos os seus melhores amigos são gays e pior... estão namorando. Não só ele é hétero como é solteiro e as garotas de sua escola pensam que ele também é gay... até começar a receber bilhetes de alguém claramente interessado nele.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 **1**

O dia estava ensolarado. Era sábado à tarde e eu observava a interação de meus quatro melhores amigos, ao redor da mesa numa praça tomando sorvete. Comi a última colher de baunilha, pensativo. Era estranho. Isso já acontecia há um tempo, mas somente agora, quando engoli a massa gelada, que finalmente entendi o que era esse sentimento diferente toda vez que me reunia com eles.

Eu me sentia um alienígena.

Na verdade, desde quando Quatre começara a namorar esse rapaz, Trowa. Não que fosse culpa dele. De jeito nenhum. Pra ser sincero, eu nunca diria isso em voz alta, mas ele é um cara legal. Além disso, faz o loiro feliz, então foi aprovado. E apesar de não ser muito bom de conversa, é um bom amigo também. Afinal, eu não era um exemplo de simpatia para exigir isso de ninguém.

Duo, por outro lado...

Ele ficara com os dois pés atrás por uns bons três meses quando os dois começaram a se encontrar. Ficou um pouco reservado com Trowa no início, mas fizera questão de conhecê-lo melhor, e com Duo, não tem como fugir; é o tipo de pessoa que se ama ou se odeia. Não tem meio termo. A maioria escolhe a primeira opção. Uns mais que os outros.

Que é o caso de Heero.

Quando o conheci, não nos demos muito bem. Ainda não somos "compadres", mas podemos contar um com o outro. Nossas ideias simplesmente não batem. Talvez nossos gênios sejam tão parecidos em alguns aspectos que não se cruzam de modo algum. Entretanto, eu ficara particularmente impressionado pela dificuldade que ele passou ao enfrentar a família para ficar com Duo. Não foi fácil, mas tanto ele quanto o bobão do meu amigo precisavam de todo o apoio possível, e eu com certeza não os deixaria na mão. Ele já conhecia Trowa antes disso tudo e pareceu não se incomodar com a adição no grupo.

Era realmente engraçado de ver. Heero e Duo sempre foram bem discretos com esse relacionamento deles. Para quem não os conhecia, acharia que eram somente bons amigos. Porém, quando Trowa começou a andar conosco, notei que Heero começou aos poucos a ser mais... Possessivo? Quando estávamos todos juntos, ele estava sempre tocando alguma parte do corpo de Duo; quando sentávamos, como agora, ele colocava uma mão na perna do outro por debaixo da mesa ou envolvia sua cintura com o braço. Embora ele parecesse começar a ficar mais à vontade, provavelmente por passar tanto tempo com o casal de pombinhos que não soltavam as mãos para quase nada. Era como se todos eles precisassem se reafirmar.

Às vezes acho que só eu reparo nessas coisas.

Duo diz que eu reparo demais e Quatre, que eu interpreto demais. Talvez estejam certos.

— Vocês quatro... — comecei a falar e eles pararam a conversa e me olharam surpresos pela minha voz finalmente soar após longos minutos sem dar sua contribuição — são meus melhores amigos — Duo trocou um olhar cúmplice com Heero e voltou-se para mim espantado, enquanto Trowa e Quatre apertaram mais as mãos. — E _todos_ vocês são... — respirei fundo tentando conter minha revolta sem fundamento — gays.

Alguns segundos de completo silêncio reinaram por nossa mesa. Trowa me olhou inexpressivo como se não acreditasse na minha afirmação, vi o sorvete de Quatre começar a derreter e escorrer na sua mão, Heero tinha as sobrancelhas juntas em concentração parecendo procurar um significado obscuro por trás de minhas palavras e Duo me encarava com olhos arregalados até que sorriu. Um riso escapou de seus lábios e Quatre logo se juntou a ele. Trowa deu um sorriso e Heero chacoalhou a cabeça.

— E você... — Duo tentava dizer entre as risadas — só percebeu... isso... _agora_?

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Esperei. O riso diminuiu. Perceberam que eu ainda estava sério e voltaram a me encarar. De repente senti meu rosto se enrubescer de leve. Droga.

— Eu sou o único solteiro — isso soou pior do que tinha planejado. — Sabiam que as pessoas do colégio acham que também sou... como vocês? E eu quero conhecer garotas. Garotas que não acham bonitinho eu ser o único _gay_ solteiro do grupo que tentam me apresentar para seus irmãos, primos e colegas necessitados.

De forma indireta eu culpava Heero. Até uns meses atrás ninguém, além de nós, sabia de seu relacionamento amoroso com outro homem, mas problemas familiares (recusa de aceitação dos pais) e pessoais (leia-se: ciúmes) o fizeram deixar mais evidente o fato de namorar outro cara.

Quatre nunca fora muito bom em ser discreto com sua camisa rosa e jeito delicado. Sim, é um estereótipo, mas o que mais se pode dizer se quando alguém perguntava sobre sua preferência sexual ele ficava todo corado e começava a balbuciar?

Antes de Duo começar a usar um anel de compromisso, ele tinha garotas se jogando aos seus pés. Eu nunca fui a Simpatia em pessoa, ao contrário dele, mas era fácil me aproximar delas assim, tendo um amigo que as atraia. Era como se eu o usasse de imã, mas agora o anel se tornara um repelente...

Eu estava por conta própria e não estava dando muito certo. Sabe, o meu maior problema de andar com apenas rapazes gays é que me acostumara demais com essa masculinidade, essa falta de cuidado e carinho. Não que eles não sejam melosos de vez em quando, mas por mais que eles sejam homens namorando homens, isso não mudava o fato de eles serem... _caras._

Apelidos carinhosos? Xingamentos. Beijos doces? Roubados a força. Carinho? Agarra pelo braço e joga na parede. Declaração de amor? Não precisa falar. Bombom no aniversário de namoro? Que se dane, eles nem se lembram. E quando lembram, é jogo de vídeo-game, caixa de cerveja, cd ou ainda uma camiseta porque a outra foi rasgada na comemoração do dia dos namorados no motel.

As meninas querem romance. E as que não querem, exigem no mínimo uma certa... delicadeza. Agora, eu sou faixa preta de kung fu. Delicadeza?

Eles ficaram sem reação. Eu sabia que não era intencional, e que, de certa forma, eu estava sendo irracional, mas podia ver que sentiam... pena de mim.

Senti raiva. Frustração. Levantei de supetão para evitar descontar tudo em cima deles e fui dar uma volta.

A culpa não era deles. Eu daria um jeito de me resolver.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


	2. 2

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

 **2**

Logo na segunda, cheguei decidido no colégio. Ao entrar na sala, procurei entre os mais ou menos sessenta alunos, aquela garota que estava de olho há algum tempinho. Ela era bonita e parecia bem estudiosa. Conversara com ela algumas poucas vezes, quando estava com Duo e os outros, e ela me pareceu ser legal também. Para ser bem sincero, eu não estava me sentindo muito exigente.

Sentei ao seu lado e comecei a planejar o que fazer em seguida. Cumprimentamo-nos com um "bom dia" e um aceno de cabeça. Ela me perguntou como foi meu fim de semana, como se puxando uma conversa meio tímida. Trocamos algumas palavras, eu não muito expressivo por realmente não saber bem como jogar conversa fora sem propósito, e a aula começou. Ótima desculpa para me fechar em seu mundo e fingir prestar atenção.

Entretanto, surpreendi-me quando, no intervalo, ela veio conversar comigo. Ignorei meus amigos e eles pareceram entender. Duo até me lançou um joinha quando passei por ele.

Fomos para o refeitório com uma conversa agradável. Ela se distraiu um momento ou outro enviando algumas mensagens no celular, mas ao todo parecia bem focada em me conhecer. Depois de comermos alguma coisa, ela me puxou para o jardim, onde estávamos relativamente a sós.

Fiquei um pouco nervoso. Ela estava mostrando todos os sinais de estar interessada. Tocava no meu braço, mexia no cabelo, sorria e prestava atenção a tudo o que eu dizia. Não seria o meu primeiro beijo, mas sempre há uma trepidação, um momento de excitação e nervosismo antes...

— Sabe Wufei — ela começou com um sorriso recatado. — Te achei um cara muito legal.

Contive o meu próprio sorriso, não querendo parecer convencido. Preparei-me para tomá-la em meus braços...

— Por isso que quero te apresentar o meu amigo.

Ela saiu do meu alcance, deixando-me completamente atordoado por um momento, e retornou arrastando um rapaz corado da cabeça aos pés.

— Ele está interessado em você há um tempão — ela riu, parecendo ignorar a minha expressão abobalhada e como o amigo dela encarava o chão fixamente —, mas nunca teve coragem de chegar em você. Então resolvi dar uma mãozinha!

Com uma piscadela e um "delicado" empurrão no seu amigo para cima de mim, ela nos deu as costas e saiu rindo.

Continuei encarando uma árvore logo à minha frente, boquiaberto até o rapaz parecer ganhar coragem para me encarar.

— Me... desculpa por isso — ele balbuciou baixinho.

Precisei de mais um tempo para me recompor, mas não estava assim tão surpreso. Afinal, não era exatamente a primeira vez que isso acontecia. O que não significava que eu não podia ficar injuriado com a situação.

Ergui a mão quando o vi abrir a boca para, provavelmente, se desculpar outra vez.

— Não tem problema. Muitas pessoas acham que sou gay por causa dos meus amigos — comentei, tentando aliviar o constrangimento.

— Você não é gay? — ele perguntou com a voz esganiçada, genuinamente espantado, de olhos arregalados e tudo.

Respirei fundo, não deixando a raiva se apoderar de mim. E aquela história do Quatre de que os gays sabiam se reconhecer? O radar desse aí estava quebrado!

Consegui resmungar um "com licença" e me retirei, voltando para a sala de aula envergonhado e abatido.

Para distrair-me do recente vexame, resolvi ler um pouco. Sempre carregava um livro comigo na bolsa, então abri meu material para buscá-lo e, entre os meus cadernos, encontrei um envelope. Estava selado com cera quente. Não pude reconhecer o emblema impresso pelo sinete e o verso estava em branco.

Parecia um objeto tão antiquado e fora do seu tempo que me perguntei se era de verdade ou se tinha uma fenda dimensional no fundo da mochila.

Olhei para os lados, desconfiado. Só estavam eu e mais dois outros conversando, completamente alheios à minha presença. Com cautela, abri o envelope como se contivesse algum tipo de veneno e retirei, lentamente, o papel ali encontrado.

 _Caro Sr. Chang,_

 _Venho por meio desta informá-lo de meu interesse em cortejar vossa pessoa._

 _Devo lhe dizer que, desde quando nos encontramos, não pude parar de pensar em Vossa Senhoria e adoraria, em breve, poder encontrá-lo pessoalmente. Até lá, gostaria de lhe reafirmar as minhas intenções._

 _Por terceiros, obtive a informação de que não está atualmente engajado em nenhum tipo de relacionamento, portanto, espero que meus avanços não sejam inconvenientes._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Alguém que o admira._

Após passar meu choque inicial, tampei a boca com a mão para aliviar o som da minha risada.

Aquilo era... hilário! Duo se superara dessa vez. Quatre deve tê-lo ajudado com o tom formal. Com certeza meus amigos me viram desanimado após nossa conversa na sorveteria e resolveram me pregar uma peça para me animar.

Quando a sala começou a se encher, eu ainda ria.

— Qual a piada? — Heero perguntou, sentando-se na fileira ao meu lado.

— Essa carta é uma obra de arte — falei, erguendo a dita cuja para lhe mostrar que já a havia descoberto.

— Que carta? — Trowa, que chegara logo atrás, tomou o papel de minha mão e tanto Quatre quanto Heero se penduraram em seus largos ombros para lerem juntos.

Apenas balancei a cabeça. Para quê fingiriam que não sabia do que se tratava?

Após terminarem, vi dois pares de olhos verdes e um de azuis me encararem surpresos.

— Wufei, quem te enviou isso? — o loiro perguntou enrubescendo.

Encarei o rosto dos meus três amigos ali presentes e notei que todos eles pareciam completamente ignorantes do que se tratava aquele bilhete estranho.

— Pelo jeito, o Duo — respondi.

— O que tem eu? — nosso amigo de trança apareceu, sentando-se na frente do namorado. Os dois combinaram de ele não se sentar mais atrás do Heero, pois Duo não conseguia se conter em irritá-lo durante toda as aulas cutucando-o e jogando-lhe bilhetinhos.

— Essa carta que você enviou — apontei para o papel ainda em posse de Trowa. — Muito engraçado. Mesmo, me fez rir.

Ele pegou a carta. Riu até gargalhar e me devolveu.

— Que admiradora mais classuda que você arrumou! — ele comentou. — Mas não me responsabilizo por nada.

Duo era brincalhão, sacana e atrevido, mas não era mentiroso.

A piada de repente tornou-se séria para mim.

 _Continua..._


	3. 3

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **N.T.:** Lis Martin, obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que goste da continuação! *chu

* * *

 **3**

No dia seguinte, eu ainda estava muito desconfiado daquela história da carta. Quem se daria ao trabalho de me enviar algo do tipo?

Vendo-me tão intrigado e distraído, meus amigos se reuniram ao redor da minha carteira durante o intervalo assim que a sala se esvaziou.

— Você devia estar feliz com essa atenção — Duo comentou.

— É — Quatre concordou, otimista. — Você não estava querendo alguém? Então.

— Mas não alguém tão estranho.

— Você não sabe se a pessoa é estranha. Apenas que é formal — Trowa discordou e precisei rodar os olhos.

— E rica — Heero completou e todos se viraram para ele.

Com um suspiro, o rapaz de olhos azuis apenas estendeu a mão para mim. A contragosto, abri o meu caderno, revelando onde havia guardado a carta. Peguei-a e o entreguei.

— Envelope personalizado — ele constatou, indicando a cor perolada e colocando-o contra a luz para que pudéssemos ver linhas formando um delicado desenho floral como marca d'água bem discreta. Retirou o papel e após esfregar os dedos por um momento, falou: — Papel de gramatura média, caro, com uma leve textura e de cor creme. Coisa fina. A impressão é de ótima qualidade e a escolha de uma fonte cursiva dá um toque de elegância.

Todos nós encaramos no nosso recém-descoberto detetive Heero Holmes embasbacados. Duo abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e bagunçou os cabelos do namorado.

— Além do mais — Sherlock Yuy continuou —, o brasão é da família Peacecraft — ele fechou o envelope, mostrando-nos a marca do sinete na cera quente que selara a carta.

— Sério? — Quatre pegou o envelope e analisou a cera. — Está certo, é o brasão deles.

— Espera — Trowa nos interrompeu —, Relena Peacecraft não estuda na sala bem na frente da nossa?

— Engraçado — Duo comentou, com um quê de irritação disfarçado na voz —, sempre achei que aquela pir... ela tivesse uma queda por Heero — o namorado o cutucou na cintura e o rapaz de trança apenas mostrou a língua. — Quê? Sabe que é verdade — reclamou, com inegável ciúme, fazendo-me sorrir internamente. — Mas se o interesse dela agora está em outra pessoa, então apoio totalmente. Vai fundo, Fei!

— Nossa... obrigado — falei com falsa empolgação. Não era muito animador ser a segunda opção.

— Ela é bonita — Trowa considerou após pensar um pouco.

— E é inteligente — Quatre afirmou, complementando a propaganda. — Nós fazemos aulas de piano juntos e sempre a encontro em eventos. É uma moça culta e de opinião forte.

Instintivamente, virei-me para Duo, esperando-o continuar a corrente para me convencer como a garota era bom partido.

— Ela é... — ele começou tentativamente, pensando bastante, fazendo caretas de esforço, provavelmente tentando achar algo de bom na garota que claramente detestava — hum... arrogan... não, atrevi... ainda não... hum... ousada? Corajosa! Essa é a palavra.

Mesmo tendo errado tanto, Duo sabia que eu admirava uma mulher forte e corajosa. Parecíamos estar no caminho certo.

Então todos nós nos viramos para Heero, esperando-o terminar o ciclo, e ele se virou para Duo, reparando na expressão intimidadora do namorado, que dizia: "Vai em frente. Elogia pra ver o que acontece". Automaticamente, fiquei tenso junto com o moreno de olhos azuis por solidariedade. Confesso que também fiquei receoso do olhar que Duo o lançava.

— Ela é... — Heero proferiu com tanta cautela que parecia alguém andando num campo minado — rica — concluiu e até Duo teve que sorrir.

* * *

Após Heero desarmar a bomba prestes a explodir como só ele conseguiria, saímos da sala para aproveitar o resto do intervalo e pegar algo para comer.

Eu não estava com fome e preferi passar na biblioteca. Trowa se voluntariou para ir comigo.

Enquanto aleatoriamente olhava para os livros nas estantes, subitamente a pergunta deixou minha boca:

— Acha mesmo que Relena Peacecraft poderia estar interessada em mim?

Ele deu de ombros, claramente não muito interessado e me senti tolo. Após alguns minutos em silêncio, ele finalmente perguntou:

— Lembra de ter conversado com ela?

Perdi meu olhar na lombada de algum exemplar, vasculhando minhas lembranças.

— Sim! — exclamei sem querer e olhei em volta para ver se havia incomodado alguém. — Eu fui a uma dessas festas da alta sociedade com o Quatre há uns três meses para fazer companhia pra ele. Fomos apresentados, mas conversamos pouco.

— Talvez tenha sido o suficiente para causar uma impressão forte nela.

— Talvez...

* * *

De volta à classe, meus pensamentos se perderam na tal garota. Tentei me recordar de sua aparência, mas lembrava vagamente de ela ser... loira? Ou os cabelos eram castanhos claros? Seus olhos eram claros, verdes ou azuis? Trowa comentara que ela era bonita, contudo, sinceramente ela não me fora memorável. Mesmo estudando na mesma escola, ela nunca me chamara a atenção. Também não consegui me lembrar muito bem sobre o quê conversamos.

Bom, talvez fosse a hora de reparar mais nas pessoas ao meu redor.

Distraidamente, peguei o meu livro de biologia, pronto para prestar atenção na aula, quando senti um cutucão no meu ombro. Quando me virei, Heero me estendia um envelope.

— Caiu da sua mochila — ele murmurou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Era igual ao anterior, mas o selo ainda estava lacrado. Olhei ao meu redor e apenas encontrei o sorriso malicioso de Heero.

Discretamente, abri o invólucro e estirei o papel sobre a minha mesa. Um papel igualmente garboso como o da carta anterior.

 _Caro Sr. Chang,_

 _Gostaria de dedicar-lhe um poema:_

 _Naquela noite,_

 _Em uma noite tão parecida com tantas outras_

 _Teu rosto surgiu,_

 _Iluminando a minha escuridão como se fosse dia_

 _Teu sorriso,_

 _O sorriso em teu olhar ficou guardado dentro mim_

 _Nos meus sonhos,_

 _Tua voz soa como as ondas do mar para me acalentar_

 _Quero levar-te para longe,_

 _A uma praia distante onde possamos construir castelos de areia._

 _Em adiantamento, peço desculpas pela inabilidade com palavras bonitas. Um amigo me ajudou a escrever o poema, mas não o torna menos verdade._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Alguém que lhe admira._

Não precisaria tocar minhas faces para saber que estavam quentes.

 _Continua..._


	4. 4

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

 **4**

— Você só vai ter certeza se for falar com ela — Duo me dizia.

Mais uma vez, meus amigos rodeavam a minha carteira assim que o sino do intervalo tocou.

— Acho que não é uma boa ideia — Quatre interviu.

— Acredito que você possa tentar conversar com as amigas dela primeiro — Trowa sugeriu.

— Esperem um minuto — interrompi. — Vocês ainda acham mesmo que esse papo é sério? Tem uma garota me mandando cartas bizarras de... interesse romântico? — por alguma razão, não consegui pronunciar a palavra de quatro letras.

— Por que acha que não é boa ideia, Quatre? Não é mais fácil cortar o mal pela raiz? Bom, não é exatamente um mal, mas facilitaria tudo se o Wufei fosse direto à fonte – Duo continuou.

— A escrita indica alguém antiquado — Heero respondeu, recebendo aprovação do loiro —, alguém que está brincando de conquistar.

— Isso — Quatre concordou —, essa pessoa, seja Relena ou seja quem for, está vivendo uma fantasia. Se você for confrontá-la agora, pode correr o risco de destruir a fantasia e estragar tudo.

— Então ela é uma alucinada! — Duo exclamou impaciente.

— De qualquer forma — Trowa interrompeu —, a decisão a ser tomada deve se basear em algo muito simples — seus olhos verdes se focaram em mim. — Se os avanços são ou não bem-vindos.

Engoli seco, sem saber o que dizer.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira, pegando a minha carteira.

— Não penso de estômago vazio — e com essa péssima desculpa, segui para o refeitório, fugindo das teorias e da bisbilhotice.

* * *

Evitei os outros quatro durante o resto do intervalo, voltando para sala apenas pouco depois do sinal tocar. Quase todos já estavam em suas carteiras quando me sentei.

Desta vez, quando abri a mochila em busca do livro de química, procurei com mais cuidado ao redor e, infalivelmente, lá estava o envelope.

Entretanto, desta vez, havia um grampo prendendo um delicado saquinho junto.

Cuidadosamente, abri o saquinho, deparando-me com dois cookies salpicados generosamente com gotas de chocolate.

Na nota, constava:

 _Caro Sr. Chang,_

 _Dizem que se conquista um homem pelo estômago._

 _Acredito que sinceridade seja essencial para a base de um relacionamento, portanto já confesso que não fui eu quem os fiz, mas espero com toda a franqueza que goste._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Alguém que lhe admira._

Apesar de minha vontade de abocanhá-los ali mesmo, guardei os cookies em minha mochila de volta, juntamente com a carta. Mas o estrago já havia sido feito. Não só os avanços eram bem-vindos, como se tornaram ansiados.

* * *

Aconteceu que, após voltar para casa, eu tive um dia cheio. Ajudei minha mãe com a limpeza da casa, tirei algumas horas para estudar (como todos os dias) e corri para o treino de kung-fu.

Lembrei-me da carta e de minha admiradora apenas no dia seguinte.

No intervalo, abri já impaciente o saquinho querendo experimentar os biscoitos. Peguei um pronto para dar a primeira mordida quando desapareceu.

Levei um segundo para olhar para cima e ver Heero mordiscar o meu petisco.

— Ei! — expressei meu descontentamento.

Ele me ignorou, totalmente concentrado em saborear o que tinha na boca, passando longos segundos antes de engolir e assentir com um movimento da cabeça.

— Sim... — comentou. — Conheço essa confeitaria. Romefeller, fica perto da mansão dos Peacecraft. É um bom lugar para um encontro...

Ergui uma sobrancelha, completamente descrente, e não o esperei terminar de falar antes de tomar o meu cookie de volta para rapidamente dar uma dentada antes que outro engraçadinho achasse que era uma sessão de degustação.

Heero deu de ombros e seguiu os outros para fora da sala. Perguntei-me se ele estava apenas tirando sarro da minha cara ou se sabia do que estava falando...

O biscoito era realmente delicioso, eu nunca havia provado coisa igual.

Após terminar os dois, fiquei dividido entre sair para, quem sabe, ter recebido outra carta quando voltasse ou ficar e esperar a Relena (ou quem quer que fosse) aparecer para eu confrontá-la.

Eu encarava o desenho genérico de paisagem na capa do meu caderno tentando me decidir quando a minha visão periférica pegou Quatre na porta. Ele me viu, pareceu surpreso, sorriu e se aproximou, sentando-se na minha frente.

— Achei que estava com os outros — comentou, soando solidário.

Dei de ombros sem saber o que responder.

— Wufei... o que você realmente está achando dessas cartas?

— Eu... — encarei os seus gentis olhos verdes claros e tive vontade de conversar francamente com alguém. O loiro causava esse tipo de reação nas pessoas. — Não é de todo o ruim... — resmunguei, dando de ombros. — Principalmente os biscoitos, estavam muito bons — ele sorriu, mas continuou em silêncio, esperando-me falar mais.

Apesar da estranheza da situação toda, era... lisonjeador receber este tipo de atenção. Não poderia mentir e dizer que não gostava, ao menos um pouco, das declarações tão sérias e bem intencionadas.

— É estranho — acabei dizendo. — As cartas são muito excêntricas — baixei o rosto e retirei uma das tais cartas de dentro do caderno, passando distraído os dedos pelo papel. — Mas... essa garota parece interessante. Ela é diferente.

— Então você gostaria de conhecer a pessoa da carta?

— Bom... — balbuciei, considerando a pergunta. — Sim, gostaria. Que mal faria conhecer alguém que se dá trabalho de me agradar?

— Mas e se ela for... — ele buscou a palavra, franzindo o cenho — diferente do esperado?

— Como assim? — a pergunta me soou muito curiosa e tive a sensação de que ele estava falando de outra coisa.

— Como no caso da... — ele hesitou, encarando-me para ver a minha reação — Meiran.

Engasguei na minha própria saliva ao ouvir o nome.

— O que isso tem a ver? — perguntei irritado e me recriminei por ficar nervoso.

— Ela gostava muito de você e você parecia gostar dela. Mas mesmo assim... — ele praticamente sussurrava.

— Quatre, isso é diferente. No fim das contas, ela era _ele._

Fora basicamente o meu quase-relacionamento mais frustrante. Terminar com ela/e me fez contemplar o fato de só ter amigos gays.

Eu conhecera Meiran numa festa de família e jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça que ela poderia não ser a bela e forte garota que aparentava ser. Ficamos amigos rápido, conversávamos, saíamos, até treinamos kung-fu juntos algumas vezes. Comecei a gostar dela e ela nunca escondeu seu interesse recíproco, mas... digamos que nosso contato íntimo acabou sendo um pouco assustador para mim.

— Exato — ele falou seriamente. — Você afastou alguém de quem gostava quando ela deixou de atender as suas expectativas.

O sinal tocou e continuamos nos encarando.

 _Continua..._


	5. 5

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Dedicado a Diana Lua, Angioletto e Lis Martin! Muitíssimo obrigada por lerem, suas lindas!_

* * *

 **5**

Por ter ficado na sala conversando com Quatre no dia anterior, acabei por não receber a carta e encontrei-me genuinamente decepcionado.

Eu estava curioso para saber o que a minha admiradora inventaria na próxima surpresa. Qual seria o seu próximo passo para _me seduzir_?

Eu queria descobrir.

Por essa razão, quando deu o sinal para o intervalo, falei para os meus amigos que precisava falar com um professor na sala dos professores e foi o suficiente para me deixarem ir sozinho para a direção contrária deles. Para falar a verdade, estava ligeiramente envergonhado do que estava prestes a fazer.

Dei uma volta nos corredores e retornei para entrar no banheiro próximo à entrada de nossa sala. Lá, fiquei na espreita, vigiando discretamente a porta para ver se alguém diferente aparecia. Quando alguém entrava, eu me fingia ocupado, lavando as mãos ou olhando no espelho. Era desconcertante ficar olhando pela porta do banheiro e me esconder quando alguém passava perto.

Soltei um longo suspiro quando vi Quatre no corredor e entrar na nossa sala. Se a minha admiradora me conhecesse o mínimo saberia que Winner é meu amigo, e se ela o visse lá provavelmente ficaria inibida de entrar para entregar a carta.

Eu estava determinado a pegá-la no ato e confrontá-la. Queria conversar com ela e ser honesto. Dizer que estava lisonjeado e quem sabe poderíamos ir tomar um café juntos ou assistir um filme?

Contei até dez, acalmando meus nervos e esperando ver aquela cabeça loira sair. O que ele estava fazendo lá, além de estragando os meus planos?

Exasperado, saí do banheiro, olhando cuidadosamente ao redor, e entrei na sala rapidamente para pedir para o meu amigo sair. Foi quando tive vontade de bater a testa dele na carteira a qual ele estava inclinado sobre. A minha.

— O que _pensa_ que está fazendo? — falei entre dentes cerrados.

Ele tomou um susto quando me viu, saltando para trás de olhos arregalados. Deixando cair os envelopes que segurava.

Abaixei-me para pegá-los, mas ele foi mais rápido. Mesmo assim, era tarde demais. Pude reconhecer os envelopes e os selos que os lacravam.

— Wufei...

— Você, Quatre? Mas... e Trowa? — perguntei embasbacado. Todo esse tempo, bem debaixo do meu nariz...

— Não! — ele exclamou, apertando as cartas contra o peito. — Eu... acho que amo o Trowa... — ele sussurrou e sorriu meio envergonhado. Suspeitei ser a primeira vez a dizer aquilo em voz alta, deixando-me mais confuso ainda.

— Então... — apontei para as cartas — qual o significado disso? — contemplando a sua expressão culpada, foi quando a minha ficha caiu e não pude evitar em ficar nervoso. — Eu sabia! Desde o início... Era só uma brincadeira — senti-me traído, desiludido...

— Calma Wufei — ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro. — Não é nada disso. Deixe-me explicar.

Apenas encarei-o com os olhos semicerrados e ele entendeu o sinal para começar.

— Eu... — ele olhou ao redor, vendo que estávamos a sós, mas abaixou a voz mesmo assim — conheço quem está te escrevendo as cartas... Por isso estou servindo de carteiro, como um favor. Não só a essa pessoa, mas a você também — ele me olhou bem nos olhos e foi difícil duvidar de suas palavras.

— Quem é, Quatre? É mesmo a Relena?

— Não importa — ele respondeu. — É melhor você ler.

Ele me estendeu um dos envelopes que segurava e o peguei.

A carta começava como todas as outras, mas esta continha um horário e local, depois vinha algumas palavras bonitas sobre como estava ansiosa para me encontrar e a assinatura de sempre.

— Ela quer me encontrar... — murmurei.

Ele apenas sorriu para mim como se já soubesse, e colocou a outra carta entre um caderno de Heero. Ergui uma sobrancelha, claramente confuso.

— Outro favor... — foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer antes de a sala começar a se encher com o bater do sinal.

Quando os outros perguntaram sobre uma nova carta, desviei do assunto. Não queria que eles interferissem no encontro como eu sabia que fariam. Ainda estava desconfiado. Corria o risco de chegar lá e não ter ninguém, por ser apenas uma pegadinha. Não queria passar essa humilhação na frente de ninguém. E mesmo se não fosse uma piada... não queria nenhum deles assistindo meu encontro com a tal garota misteriosa.

Entretanto, fiquei atento à descoberta de Heero. Espiava constantemente até vê-lo abrir o caderno e encontrar o envelope. Vi sua leve surpresa e como a sua testa se franzia a cada letra que ele lia. Confesso que estava muito curioso sobre o conteúdo daquela carta. Após terminar, ele a guardou em sua mochila. Hum... será que mostraria a Duo?

Esperei ansiosamente o fim da aula.

Quando o professor terminou de nos dispensar eu já estava na porta andando a passos apressados, mal me despedindo dos meus amigos.

Dei a volta na escola, atravessei o campo e cheguei à quadra. Lá, na arquibancada, me esperando, estava Relena.

 _Continua..._


	6. 6

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 _ **N.A.** : Para todas as leitoras que apoiaram Bilhetes, MUITÍSSIMO obrigada, principalmente Angioletto e Diana Lua! Apesar de este ser o último capítulo, como agradecimento, essa fic vai ganhar um **EXTRA**! Tudo pode mudar (ou não hehe). Espero que gostem!  
_

* * *

 **6**

A garota, ao me ver, arregalou os olhos e pareceu extremamente envergonhada. Olhou para a quadra, depois abaixou a cabeça, como se fingisse que eu não estava ali.

Não me desencorajei e me aproximei.

— Relena? — perguntei por não me lembrar muito bem de sua aparência.

Ela atendeu pelo nome e me encarou com uma expressão curiosa.

— Sim? — meio respondeu, meio perguntou friamente e estranhei o seu tom.

Ela era mesmo bonita. Tinha um rosto forte, os olhos azuis, os cabelos castanhos claros com duas trancinhas laterais, vestia a blusa do uniforme, uma saia comportada cinza, um lenço rosa no pescoço e sapatos combinando. _Elegante_ , pensei.

— Eu recebi as suas cartas — falei tentando soar tranquilo, embora estivesse suando frio.

— Quatre... — ela suspirou, levantou-se, desceu da arquibancada e ficou de frente para mim. — Wufei... — falou gentilmente olhando nos meus olhos — as cartas não eram pra você.

Eu já havia levado um soco na cara uma vez em uma competição, então sabia o quanto doía, e podia dizer que aquela afirmação doera mais.

— ... Ah... — foi tudo o que consegui balbuciar, lutando contra a sensação de humilhação, tentando com todas as forças dar um jeito de sair dessa situação vergonhosa de cabeça erguida.

 _Não eram pra mim..._

Sem saber como agir, virei-me para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Espera! — ela exclamou e, contra o meu bom senso, atendi ao pedido e voltei a encará-la, vendo sua expressão solidária. — As cartas que _eu_ escrevi não eram pra você.

Fiquei confuso com a ênfase que ela deu na palavra "eu". Sorriu gentilmente para mim, mas ainda um pouco envergonhada e me decepcionei ainda mais por não ser o destinatário de suas cartas românticas.

— Ahm... com licença — ouvi e então vi Quatre se adentrando na quadra, vermelho como uma festa de Ano Novo chinês.

— Lá vem o cão arrependido — Relena comentou em tom de brincadeira.

— Desculpa! — meu amigo loiro se apressou em dizer. — Quando o Wufei entrou na sala, me atrapalhei e acabei trocando as cartas — explicou apressado como se seu erro fosse mais grave do que realmente era. Bom, criara uma situação constrangedora para os envolvidos que certamente eu gostaria de não ter passado, mas não custara a vida de ninguém, então podia ter sido pior...

— Espera — falei quando um pensamento surgiu em um estalo — como você percebeu que trocou as cartas?

— Ele estava espionando — a voz de Heero retumbou e quase me assustei, uma vez que ele praticamente surgiu do nada, braços cruzados e recostado contra a parede ao lado da porta. Foi quando notei Relena soltar um suspiro, seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso abobalhado no rosto, e precisei me conter para não rodar os olhos, exasperado.

— Tá, que seja — declarei impaciente. — Então o que dizia a outra carta?

Heero veio até mim, estendeu um envelope e fiz o mesmo, entregando-o o que eu próprio carregava. Abri e desdobrei a folha que havia dentro tão afobado que ela se amaçou toda. Dessa vez, logo no topo havia meu sobrenome como em todas as outras. Senti a familiaridade nas palavras cordiais e afetuosas e essa também marcava um encontro.

Olhei para o meu relógio, vi que já havia passado alguns minutos do horário marcado e me desesperei. Ela pensaria que eu não estava interessado e certamente iria embora chorando, decepcionada, de coração partido... Não poderia deixar isso acontecer! Mal olhei para os outros três quando lhes dei as costas e saí correndo. Ouvi a voz de Quatre me chamar e apenas quando estava de volta no campo, indo em direção à piscina, me dei conta que deveria ter pedido mais detalhes para eles e resolvido o mistério antes de me encontrar com minha admiradora.

Ela estava na beira da piscina, de costas para a entrada e logo notei como era bem mais alta do que eu, seus cabelos eram tão loiros que reluziam com a luz do sol e quase tão compridos quantos os de Duo.

Propositalmente, deixei meus passos fazerem mais barulho do que o normal para chamar a atenção. Ela se virou e... a primeira coisa que notei foi como seus olhos eram azuis claro como cubos de gelo e a outra era que minha admiradora era, na verdade, do sexo masculino. Um homem muito bonito, admito, mas ainda assim, um homem.

Acredito que perdi alguns segundos em completo choque, apenas o encarando.

— Vejo que te surpreendi — falou com um sorriso — que tal eu me apresentar? Wǒ shì Milliardo Peacecraft. Wǒ hěn xǐhuān Zhōngguó, dàn wǒ de zhōngguó bù shì hǎo.

Embora com o sotaque carregado, consegui entender, fiquei impressionado com o seu uso correto das entonações na simples frase _eu gosto muito da China, mas meu chinês não é muito bom._

— Então... então... — balbuciei abobalhado — você que... as cartas... suas?

Ele riu, não se abalando pela minha descrença.

— Exato, eram minhas. Eu queria vê-lo depois de termos nos conhecido naquela festa, mas achei que aparecer na sua escola ou na sua casa seria um pouco abrupto demais.

Há cerca de três meses, eu havia ido com Quatre a uma festa cheia de gente rica e lá conheci pessoalmente Relena Peacecraft... e seu irmão, Milliardo. Entretanto, conversamos tão pouco que eu mal me lembrava de qualquer um dos dois.

— Relena falou que as cartas eram antiquadas demais, mas quando Quatre me falou que você parecia estar recebendo-as de bom grado, ela se animou e começou a cortejar da mesma maneira um certo rapaz.

Notei como o modo de ele falar era tão pomposo quanto à linguagem usada nas cartas e de repente, o que eu ainda achava que era apenas uma brincadeira bem elaborada, começou a se tornar real. A pessoa que escrevera aquelas palavras de afeição dirigidas a minha pessoa era verdadeira. Era um homem e era de verdade. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu quis tanto conhecer essa pessoa que estava certo que aceitaria quem quer que fosse simplesmente por ter me enamorado pelas palavras cheias de ternura que lia nas cartas.

— Obrigado... pelos biscoitos — murmurei pateticamente.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado — respondeu soando satisfeito. Naquele momento percebi que eu queria gostar desta pessoa, mas não sabia como, e desejei que meus sentimentos correspondessem aos dele.

Seguiu-se um momento constrangedor no qual ele me encarava e eu olhava para qualquer direção menos para ele. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, estava certo de que meu rosto deveria estar corado agora.

Senti mais do que vi ele se aproximar até eu não ter mais para onde olhar senão sua figura pairando sobre mim. Tocou o meu rosto suavemente, não tentei me afastar, então ele se inclinou, fechei os olhos e nossos lábios se tocaram.

Não senti faísca nem choque nem formigamento, não vi fogos de artifício nem ouvi sinos.

Dei um passo para trás e dessa vez consegui encará-lo nos olhos. Eu estava decepcionado... por não me sentir atraído por ele. Por não conseguir me fazer querer alguém que obviamente me queria.

Milliardo pareceu notar meu desapontamento e parecia esperar eu dizer algo, mas eu não tinha o que dizer. Apenas balancei a cabeça em negativa e ele entendeu. Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, provavelmente reunindo sua dignidade, me deu as costas e começou a andar.

— Ei — chamei, não querendo um fim tão abrupto após tanta expectativa. — Se quiser alguém para praticar seu chinês... pode me ligar.

Ele se virou e sorriu. Seus olhos de gelo ficaram mais cálidos, e sorri também na esperança de ter encontrado nele um amigo, mas sabendo, lá no fundo, que dificilmente ele ligaria.

Após ele ter se afastado e sumido de minha vista, soltei um longo suspiro. Não era justo.

Voltei para o campo, tendo que passar na frente da quadra para chegar ao bicicletário onde estava estacionada minha querida Nataku. No meio do caminho, aproveitei para dar uma espiada, curioso para saber se Heero ainda conversava com sua admiradora, mas na fileira mais baixa da arquibancada, apenas vi Relena sozinha, cabisbaixa, e quando me aproximei, percebi que fungava baixinho. Ela estava chorando.

Malditos irmãos Peacecraft... eu só queria ir para casa, tomar chá, ler um bom livro e esquecer desse dia, mas não podia deixá-la naquele estado.

Apenas quando me sentei ao seu lado, ela notou minha presença, endireitando-se rapidamente e secando as lágrimas com o lenço no pescoço. Ela se virou para mim como se me desafiasse a comentar algo sobre seus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

— Meu irmão pediu para você vir me chamar? — ela perguntou com a voz um pouco trêmula, mas claramente tentando soar firme.

— Não... acho que ele foi embora — respondi vago, esperando não precisar dar mais detalhes.

— Mas que merda... — Relena resmungou, deixando a compostura de lado e contive um sorriso. — Nós marcamos os encontros hoje porque ele falou que me daria carona, por isso pedi para o meu pai dar o dia de folga para o motorista.

— Eu posso te dar carona — ofereci, chamando sua atenção. — Na minha bicicleta — dei de ombros, sabendo que ela deveria estar acostumada com limusines e carros de luxo.

Ela riu, o que espantou um pouco de sua tristeza e seu rosto começou a recuperar a cor normal.

— Andei poucas vezes de bicicleta, meus pais sempre acharam deselegante para uma garota... Vou adorar — ela pausou, ajeitando o lenço — Obrigada.

Levantei e a ofereci uma mão, num gesto galante. Com um sorriso melancólico, ela aceitou e me deixou ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Sabe... — comentei enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado para o bicicletário. — Um amigo me falou que tem uma ótima confeitaria perto da mansão Peacecraft — evitei o nome de Heero por razões óbvias, mas me lembrei de suas palavras: "é um bom lugar para um encontro".

— Deve ser a Romefeller. Lá tem cookies deliciosos! — ela soou realmente animada — Que tal pararmos lá no caminho? Fica por minha conta como agradecimento.

Destranquei a corrente de Nataku e sentei nela. Não era uma montaria excepcional, mas nunca me deixara na mão. Já estava comigo há alguns anos, mas sua repintura verde reluzia como nova e era a primeira vez que carregaria um passageiro além do piloto.

Indiquei para Relena sentar no cano, na minha frente. Desajeitadamente, ela se desequilibrou, mas eu estava preparado e a segurei.

— Passageira de primeira viagem? — perguntei, começando a pedalar, sentindo o vento jogar os cabelos castanhos claros no meu rosto, o que fez nós dois rirmos antes de ela amarrá-los com o lenço.

— É — ela respondeu com uma voz doce. — Mas eu posso me acostumar rapidinho.

Eu também, pensei com um sorriso no rosto, posso me acostumar em dividir Nataku com ela.

 **FIM**


	7. 7

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **N.A.:** Então... eu sei que prometi apenas um extra, mas a verdade é que este é um capítulo mesmo e não será o único XD Provavelmente, farei mais uns dois para poder encerrar a história. Contudo, vou continuar chamando de "extra" para marcar uma mudança, já que os capítulos anteriores se passam boa parte dentro da escola e esses próximos mostrarão outros aspectos da vida de Wufei.

Sou muito grata a todos que leram e espero que acompanhem até o fim! Obrigada!

* * *

 **7 — extra**

Após um agradável passeio, Relena e eu chegamos à confeitaria Romefeller. O local era muito agradável e aconchegante, mas o que mais chamava atenção na decoração eram os buquês de rosas em todas as mesas, espalhadas em vasos, e o aroma suave por todos os lados. Claramente, era um lugar de alta classe. No balcão, precisei me controlar para não babar com as sobremesas coloridas de vários formatos e sabores, todos com uma aparência fresca e apetitosa.

Familiar com o local, Relena deu apenas uma olhada e fez seu pedido. Bolo de morango com merengue e cappuccino. Já eu pedi um café expresso e especial da casa — cheesecake com calda de frutas vermelhas coberto de pétalas de rosa. Espero que as pétalas sejam comestíveis...

Sentamos a uma mesa e logo uma garçonete nos trouxe nossos pedidos. Demos a primeira garfada, compartilhamos elogios e ela insistiu que eu experimentasse o bolo. Os dois doces estavam deliciosos. Eu nem sabia o quanto eu gostava de doces até considerar pedir outro antes mesmo de terminar o meu.

— Então... — comecei tímido quando voltamos a ficar em silêncio apenas comendo. — Cartas de amor são um pouco... antiquadas, não? Por que não enviou um e-mail?

Ela riu, mas seu sorriso se tornou um pouco triste.

— É... acho que sim. Mas cartas são mais pessoais, sabe? Quando vi as do Milliardo... fiquei inspirada. — Ela tomou um gole do cappuccino. — Se me permite perguntar... o que aconteceu com você e meu irmão?

Eu abocanhei outro pedaço do meu cheesecake, mastigando devagar, tentando digerir os acontecimentos daquele encontro com o loiro alto.

— Não teve... química — respondi cuidadoso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e pareceu perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que não consegui evitar de perguntar:

— E você e Heero? O que houve?

Ela sorriu com amargura.

— Você deve me achar uma tonta, né? — Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela continuou. — Não é como se eu não soubesse que o Heero está namorando. A escola inteira sabe. Quando pedi para entregar a carta pra ele, Quatre me disse para não ter qualquer expectativa, porque o relacionamento do Heero e do Duo vai bem. Mas eu... precisava... falar o que eu sinto.

Não deixei de perceber o _sinto_ no presente. Ela suspirou, olhar perdido por cima do meu ombro, mas seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se voltou para mim.

— Oh, você _precisa_ conhecer uma pessoa!

Relena ergueu a mão e gesticulou como se chamasse alguém. Quando me virei, um homem bem alto de olhos azuis se aproximou sorrindo de nossa mesa. Ele usava um uniforme de chef com o logo da confeitaria.

— Wufei, este é o Treize... — Ela foi interrompida.

— Oh, este é o famoso Wufei?

— Famoso? — perguntei para os dois, e Relena escondeu o riso atrás da mão.

Para quantas pessoas, exatamente, Milliardo tinha mostrado aqueles bilhetes? De repente, senti vontade de me esconder debaixo da mesa ou sair correndo.

Treize riu e comentou:

— Espero que tenha gostado dos cookies.

— Ah... sim — respondi, ciente de que meu rosto se avermelhava. — Estavam muito bons. O bolo também está uma delícia.

— Treize é o dono da Romefeller e ele ajudou meu irmão a escrever as cartas.

Pensei na hora no poema açucarado. Milliardo menciona naquela carta que teve ajuda de um amigo para compô-lo. Foi a minha vez de esconder o riso.

— Que bom que pelo menos as cartas te divertiram — ele comentou sem ironia no tom.

— Não é isso... — respondi me controlando. — Pensar em dois homens adultos escrevendo cartinhas de amor é... inesperado.

— O amor nos faz agir como tolos — Treize respondeu bem-humorado.

— Nem me fale... — Relena concordou, pensativa, olhar perdido outra vez, e encarei meu café.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Chang — ele educadamente inclinou a cabeça em minha direção. — Garanto que Milliardo é uma pessoa maravilhosa, vocês dois serão muito felizes juntos...

— Não! — eu o interrompi mais abrupto do que gostaria, e ele se espantou. — Nós não estamos juntos. Não deu... hã... certo — simplesmente me pareceu errado deixá-lo pensar que o amigo dele e eu estávamos juntos. De repente me senti um ingrato por ter feito todo o esforço deles ter ido por água abaixo com minha recusa. — Mas obrigado pelas cartas.

Com um sorriso gentil, ele se retirou para conversar com outro cliente.

Relena parecia ainda perdida em pensamento. Pouco depois, ela pagou a conta e eu a levei para casa.

* * *

Eu não soube classificar se o "encontro" na confeitaria havia sido um sucesso ou um desastre. Relena sem dúvida ainda pensava muito em Heero e eu era o cara por quem o irmão dela estava interessado. Não tinha como dar certo, tinha?

De qualquer forma, ela me enviou mensagem no celular agradecendo a carona. Eu agradeci pelo café e não foi difícil mantermos contato depois disso. Apesar de mal conversarmos na escola, continuamos trocando mensagens e, algumas vezes, almoçamos juntos. Romefeller virou um lugar favorito para trocarmos dicas de estudos, falarmos mal dos professores, compartilhar as piadas dos colegas de sala, e ela até me deu dicas sobre mulheres. Descobri que uso muito gel no cabelo e isso não é lá muito atraente...

Eu estava contente e tê-la como amiga e entendia sua reticência em ser vista sendo amigável comigo pelos outros alunos da escola. Quando se pertence à família rica, como nós dois — principalmente ela — era imperativo evitar fofocas. Eu, com certeza, não queria nossos colegas fazendo piadinhas e postando sobre nós nas redes sociais (por que será que a imagem de Duo passou pela minha cabeça...?).

Foi por isso que não avisei meus amigos que eu ia passear com a Relena no parque sábado. _Você não vai acreditar!_ Ela me enviou numa mensagem. _Meu irmão me deu uma bicicleta depois de eu falar tanto pra ele!_

— Há! — comentei quando nos encontramos no parque. — Sua magrela rosa não é páreo para o meu Nataku!

Ela apenas me mostrou a língua e disparou na frente. Mas, como eu esperava, Nataku continuou imbatível. Nem mesmo Quatre, Trowa, Heero ou Duo haviam conseguido ganhar de mim nas corridas quase que semanais que fazíamos. Se bem que às vezes eu desconfiava que eles ficavam para trás de propósito para flertarem entre eles; Trowa e Quatre gostavam de andar de bicicleta de mãos dadas, enquanto Duo e Heero competiam entre eles e ficavam tentando se derrubar.

Quando cansados, pegamos um sorvete e sentamos num banco debaixo de uma árvore com várias outras ao nosso redor, próximos a um lago. Era um local razoavelmente isolado das famílias fazendo piquenique, crianças brincando com seus cachorros e das pistas de caminhada e ciclovia. O clima estava ótimo e os humores também. Ousei até imaginar se hoje não seria o dia que talvez, _por que não?_ , sairia um beijo.

— Treize é amigo da sua família? — perguntei de repente para puxar assunto, na esperança de não deixar um silêncio constrangedor aparecer, expressando algo que estava na minha cabeça há um tempo.

— Hã? — ela perguntou no meio de uma lambida. — Oh. É sim. Por quê?

— Eu só estava me perguntando... quantas pessoas sabem dos bilhetes que seu irmão me enviou?

— Hum, deixa eu ver... Eu, você, claro, Quatre, Heero, vou assumir que o Duo também — ela foi contando nos dedos —, aquele grandão franjudo — acho que ela quis dizer o Trowa. — Óbvio que Treize, Lady—

— Quem é Lady? Um cachorro?

— Não, bobo! Ela trabalha na Romefeller. Se não me engano, o Treize pediu para ela comprar os envelopes. Acho que meu irmão contou para a Noin também, e se ele contou, então com certeza ela falou para a Sal — ela parou de falar, encarando um ponto à nossa frente. — Aquele não é...?

Quando olhei, vi Heero e Duo andando juntos um pouco ao longe, braços entrelaçados, sorrindo e pareciam estar conversando, tão absortos um no outro que nem sequer olharam para onde estávamos. Eles passavam pela ponte do lago e pararam bem no meio. Um virou-se de frente para o outro, eles se encararam por alguns segundos, acho que trocaram algumas palavras, e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. É claro que o sol batia suavemente neles como se iluminasse apenas os dois no centro do lago, e uma flor vermelha resolveu flutuar ao redor deles, formando uma cena perfeita digna do filme de romance mais emocionante que se pode imaginar.

Olhei para o céu sem acreditar. _É sério isso?_ Só podia ser brincadeira do universo. Uma sabotagem divina. Dei adeus a qualquer chance que eu poderia ter com Relena neste momento. Hesitei olhar para minha acompanhante, pois já imaginava a expressão arrasada que ela deveria ter agora. _Maldito Heero por ser gay... Maldito Duo por tê-lo seduzido..._ amaldiçoei sabendo que estava sendo irracional.

— Ah, olha só a bagunça que fiz — Relena falou com a voz engasgada. Seu sorvete estava derretendo, melecara toda sua mão e pingava em seu short branco.

Estendi para ela um guardanapo e notei que seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Ela limpou apressada a mão e se levantou, dando uma desculpa qualquer para ir embora, montou em sua bicicleta e partiu.

Poucos segundos depois, também me levantei, e olhei para o meu casal de amigos. Senti vontade de ir até lá e empurrá-los para dentro do lago e ainda gritar umas poucas e boas para as caras molhadas e assustadas deles.

Entretanto, bem lá no fundo, eu estava feliz por eles.

Suspirei e subi em Nataku. Fiel Nataku que nunca me deixara na mão e não chorava por estar apaixonada pelos meus amigos.

* * *

Fui para o único lugar que poderia me consolar naquele momento, um lugar que rapidamente se tornou querido meu: Romefeller. Sentei no balcão e pedi um cheesecake. Depois um mousse de maracujá. E depois um crème brulée, seja lá o que isso for. Eu mal sentia o gosto, apenas mandava para dentro. Já estava cheio, mas escolhia o que comeria a seguir. Eu não queria voltar para o parque e ver casais felizes vivendo vidas aparentemente perfeitas, não queria ir para casa ficar encarando o celular nem tinha cabeça para estudar, não estava inspirado para treinar kung-fu (o que eu precisaria fazer logo para perder todas essas bombas calóricas). Fiquei debruçado no balcão, olhando para aquelas sobremesas coloridas tentando não pensar no fracasso que era minha vida amorosa.

— Não temos cota de consumo mínimo, sabia? — olhei para o rosto sorridente de Treize bem a minha frente regando um vaso de rosas.

Bati no balcão de forma dramática.

— Manda mais um! — falei como se fosse um bêbado pedindo mais uma dose.

— Sinto lhe informar que problemas do coração não são curados com açúcar.

— Mas ajuda... — murmurei mal-humorado.

— Talvez tenha outra coisa que ajude... — olhei-o com expectativa, enquanto ele analisava os arredores. A loja estava com pouco movimento e ele chamou a funcionária limpando uma das mesas que acabara de ficar vaga. — Lady, assume pra mim, por favor.

— É claro, senhor Treize — ela respondeu sem hesitar.

— Venha — ele me falou e abriu uma parte do balcão, erguendo-o para cima, para eu poder passar.

Guiou-me por uma porta que dava para a cozinha da confeitaria. Ele foi até o forno, de onde retirou uma grande forma com vários buraquinhos, já cheios de massa, parecendo bolinhos.

— Por que não me ajuda a rechear esses cupcakes? — ele perguntou, depositando a forma em uma bancada no centro da cozinha.

Não consegui pensar numa razão para negar, então concordei.

Com muita calma, Treize me mostrou como fazer um buraco no centro do bolinho e inserir o recheio com um saco de confeitar. Depois colocar a "tampa" que havia tirado e enfeitá-lo com cobertura.

Minhas primeiras tentativas não ficaram, nem de longe, tão elegantes quanto as deles, mas quando vi que estava melhorando, comecei a tomar gosto e me concentrar mais.

— Então, Wufei, quer desabafar seus problemas amorosos?

— Como sabe que são problemas amorosos? — questionei, abrindo com muito cuidado o buraco no centro do bolinho.

— Ah, já fui jovem como você. Há muito tempo, já vi em mim mesmo esses suspiros, o olhar perdido, a angústia... — falou dramático jogando estrelinhas em cima da cobertura de um cupcake.

— Você fala como se fosse um velho com o pé na cova. Não é _tão_ mais velho assim...

— Mas ainda sou mais velho que você. Me dê um pouco de crédito por ter mais experiência. — Treize sorriu de canto. — Você está mudando de assunto. Como um arrasa-coração como você pode estar sozinho num sábado à tarde?

— Arrasa... _tsc_... quem dera — resmunguei com ironia. — É só que... parece que acordei um dia e todos os meus melhores amigos eram gays, sabe? — contei, absorto com o desenho da cobertura que eu fazia. — E mais do que gays, eles estão todos namorando. Nós sempre fomos unidos, desde o ginásio — menos o Trowa, que apareceu depois, mas não precisava entrar em tantos detalhes —, mas, de repente, meu grupo unido de amigos virou dois casais e... eu. Às vezes me sinto como uma quinta roda — só depois que terminei de jogar granulado na cobertura, percebi o quanto minha confissão soava infantil aos meus ouvidos.

— Entendo — Treize comentou neutro. — Então você não está apaixonado. Você quer _qualquer_ garota.

Arregalei os olhos e o encarei.

— Não é... isso... — falei sem convicção. _Ou era?_

— Eu odiaria pensar que um nobre rapaz como você está usando a querida Relena apenas para mostrar aos outros que não é gay como seus amigos.

— Não! — exclamei exaltado. — Eu não faria algo tão desonroso!

Treize se virou para mim e arregalou os olhos, apontando para meu bolinho.

— O recheio!

Quando olhei, minhas mãos espremiam com força o saco de confeitar e o recheio transbordava para todos os lados.

Armados com uma colher cada um, recolhemos o recheio e o recolocamos no saco.

— Desculpa — pedi, sentindo-me um idiota.

— Não tem problema — ele falou calmo. — Quem nunca explodiu algo na cozinha que jogue a primeira pedra.

Em silêncio, retornamos à tarefa de encher, cobrir e enfeitar os cupcakes. Eu, cada vez mais concentrado, tentando imitar os desenhos perfeitos e detalhados de Treize.

— E o que você, em sua vasta sabedoria, tem em seu repertório para me aconselhar? — perguntei após alguns minutos.

— Ah, Wufei... — ele suspirou. — Eu sou um romântico incorrigível. Quando eu era adolescente, me apaixonava perdidamente a cada dois meses por uma pessoa diferente. Namorei metade das garotas da minha sala.

Ele riu, e rodei os olhos.

— Eu queria tanto um romance arrebatador na minha vida — ele continuou — que me casei muito cedo. Na faculdade, eu já tinha uma filha. Passamos por maus bocados... Mas não era para ser.

— O que houve? — perguntei um pouco distraído, continuando minha tarefa.

— O casamento esfriou, nós tínhamos objetivos diferentes, ela acabou se apaixonando por outro cara... e eu também.

— Você também... se apaixonou por outra mulher? — tentei confirmar o que ele estava me dizendo.

— Não, por outro cara mesmo. Com sorte, não era o mesmo cara dela.

Acho que ele esperou eu digerir a informação, pois não falou mais nada. Escolhi terminar minha cobertura antes de suspirar e comentar:

— Parece que ultimamente todo mundo que eu conheço é gay.

— Não é tão simples assim, Wufei — ele falou com um sorriso. — A sexualidade é bem mais fluida do que você pensa. Não se pode mandar no coração, ele vai para onde quer.

— Bem que você disse que era um romântico...

— Incorrigível.

Preenchi outro cupcake e o observei fazer o mesmo.

— Eu... — comecei hesitante — realmente achei uma pena não ter dado certo com Milliardo. Mas não teve química. Acho que minha sexualidade não é tão fluida assim.

— Wufei, Wufei... — ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. — Milliardo me disse que você estava muito tenso, parecia que ia desafiá-lo para uma luta quando se encontrou com ele. Você tem que se apaixonar e se entregar de corpo e alma. Se chegar na pessoa com medo do que vai acontecer e pensando em química, você já perdeu a batalha.

 _Me entregar_... essas palavras rodopiaram na minha cabeça. Não sei se eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Pensei em como eu era capaz de passar horas praticando kung-fu absorto no tàolù*, em como eu poderia devorar um livro em poucas horas se eu gostasse da história, em como fico excitado quando aposto corrida de bicicleta com meus amigos e sempre dou o melhor de mim, mesmo sabendo que a competição não signifique tanto para eles. Pensei em Duo e Heero na ponte, focados um no outro, como se o resto do mundo não existisse para eles dois naquele momento... _Me apaixonar_.

Observei-o pegar rosas da geladeira, tirar pétala por pétala e colocá-las num outro recipiente.

— Me mostre como — falei, assustando a mim mesmo com a minha ousadia, mas sem saber com exatidão o que eu estava pedindo. — Como faço para me entregar completamente.

Treize, sem perder o sorriso e com delicadeza, depositou uma pétala em cima de cada cupcake terminado.

— Quando você tiver dezoito anos, eu te mostro. Isso é, se você ainda precisar da minha demonstração. — Ele me deu uma piscadela. Abaixei a cabeça, não querendo que ele visse caso eu estivesse corado. — Mas posso te mostrar como fazer uma mini torta de limão e sorbet de manga, que tal?

— Sério? — perguntei empolgado.

— Sério. Todo sábado de manhã, eu dou aula de culinária.

— Oh... — falei um pouco decepcionado por não ser algo mais particular. Percebi que conversar com Treize era confortável e interessante. Em uma aula, dificilmente ele teria tempo de bater papo sobre intimidades da vida.

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, a ideia me pareceu atraente. A cozinha era agradável e a atividade relaxante. Eu não sabia o quão artístico era cobrir simples bolinhos com cobertura e quanta concentração precisava. Eu gostava de ter algo para focar a mente e as mãos.

* * *

E, assim, vi-me respirando fundo, no sábado seguinte, na frente do prédio ao lado da Romefeller, onde aconteciam as aulas.

Fui recepcionado na porta por Lady Une, que me mostrou o grande salão com várias bancadas, cada uma para um aluno. Ela me direcionou para uma vazia e pude olhar ao meu redor. Eu estava cercado de senhoras de meia idade conversando entre si, e Treize estava cercado de um grupo que parecia cada uma tentar mais chamar a atenção dele.

Tive de me perguntar: o que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?

 _...Continua..._

* * *

 **Nota de rodapé** :

*Rotina de movimentos (como o "kata" do karatê).


	8. 8

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **N.A.:** Feliz dia dos pais!

* * *

 **8 — extra**

— Olá, senhoras e senhores — Treize começou a falar com a voz alta para ser ouvido por cima das conversas paralelas. Para o meu alívio, encontrei um outro homem, um senhorzinho de cabelos brancos do outro lado do salão. — Por favor, deem as boas-vindas para nosso novo colega.

As senhoras se viraram de uma vez para mim, cheias de sorrisos.

— Como prometi para ele, hoje vamos fazer uma mini torta de limão — vários comentários soaram, mas tive a impressão de que aconteceriam independente do que ele anunciasse.

Enquanto Treize e Lady Une distribuíam os ingredientes, tentei me focar por completo na atividade. Não queria pensar em garotas, em cartas de amor, nos relacionamentos dos meus amigos, nem na prova de química de terça-feira. Eu me esforçava ao máximo em tudo o que eu fazia e isso não seria diferente. Prestei o máximo de atenção possível em cada palavra. Tentei seguir à risca cada instrução — Treize era um professor bem paciente, demonstrando cada passo com calma —, mas a matraca da mulher ao meu lado começava a me deixar maluco. Ela começara contando sua infância e estava na vida adulta quando percebi que ela conversava comigo.

— Eu aprendi a cozinhar desde menina, sabe? — dizia ela — Agora eu faço sobremesas para os meus netinhos a semana toda! Só entrei no curso para ver se aprendo uma ou outra dica — ela riu sozinha, cheia de si.

Eu não queria ser rude logo no meu primeiro dia, então respondi com um "ah-hã", e, por misericórdia, fomos instruídos a ligar a barulhenta batedeira para fazer o merengue.

Ao final, quando tudo pronto, uma garotinha ruiva entrou no salão e foi até Treize.

— Pessoal, como de costume, está na hora das notas — o chef da Romefeller anunciou contente e todos pareceram animados.

 _Notas?_

— Aquela é a filha do Treize — a senhora irritante me explicou, prestativa, mesmo eu não perguntando nada. — Ela sempre vem no fim das aulas experimentar as sobremesas de todo mundo e dá notas.

Com uma garrafinha de água em formato de robô, ela comia um pedaço, bebia um gole d'água e avançava, mas antes anunciando as notas: 8.50, 9, 9, 8.75, etc. Quando uma aluna brincou sobre sua nota, a garota respondeu que só dava 10 para o _papai_ , o que lhe rendeu muitos "awwwn". Percebi que era apenas tudo uma brincadeira. Ela só dava notas altas; ela ganhava doces, os alunos se motivavam, todos saiam ganhando.

Por fim, ela chegou na minha tortinha. Eu já havia cortado um pedaço e a entreguei.

— Seis — a garotinha julgou.

— SEIS?! — questionei embasbacado.

Ela bebeu um gole d'água e passou para o próximo, ignorando-me completamente, enquanto eu ficava boquiaberto encarando minha tortinha. A senhora do meu lado: 9.45. Quis arrancar meus cabelos! Ela continuou: 9, 8, 9.30. O senhorzinho do outro lado ficou com 8.80.

 _SEIS_?! Minha nota foi a pior da sala.

Treize apareceu e analisou minha torta.

— Hum... A massa não está muito bem assada. Você deve ter tirado do forno um pouco antes do tempo.

A senhora do meu lado me estendeu a própria torta que ela fizera.

— Pode ficar com a minha, eu faço outra quando chegar em casa — ela ofereceu com um grande sorriso.

Por alguma razão, a gentileza dela me irritou tanto que precisei de todas as minhas forças para não enfiar a torta na cara dela. Neguei com toda a educação que consegui juntar na hora.

— Não se preocupe, Wufei — Treize comentou comigo em voz baixa, enquanto os outros alunos iam embora. — Doces são como beijos. Você só precisa de prática para ficar bom.

Eu não sei quantos choques mais meu coração aguentaria numa manhã só.

 _Será que a boca dele é doce como as sobremesas que ele faz?_ O pensamento invasivo enviou um calafrio para minha espinha. Quando dei por mim, já estava montado em Nataku a meio caminho de casa.

* * *

Passei o resto do fim de semana irritado e confuso. Por que Treize tinha que dizer algo tão... sugestivo? De onde veio aquele meu pensamento sobre a boca dele? Seis?!

Não podia deixar isso me desanimar. Um homem íntegro não desiste na primeira tentativa. Eu faria uma torta de limão que até a filha dele daria um 10! Para isso, eu precisaria de duas coisas: prática e cobaias.

Formei um plano: pelo menos uma torta por dia e um degustador diferente. Eu precisaria convocar reforços e fazer compras.

* * *

— Oba! Comida de graça! — foi como Duo me cumprimentou quando abri a porta da minha casa para ele.

Fiz um gesto para que entrasse e o guiei para a cozinha, onde, em cima da mesa, uma torta o esperava. Mal sabia ele das que haviam sido jogadas fora.

Duo deu uma mordida, colocou a mão sobre a boca e fez como se fosse vomitar, mas engoliu.

— Credo! Já comi lixo na rua melhor do que isso!

Fiquei atônito, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

— Brincadeira! Está bom sim, mas eu como até comida estragada, então...

— Duo! Sai da minha casa!

Enchi minha mão de torta e ele deu um pinote da cadeira. Corri atrás dele aos sons de suas gargalhadas. Ainda consegui acertar parte da trança enquanto ele disparava porta afora.

* * *

Quatre deu uma mordida, fez uma expressão estranha e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho.

— Tão ruim assim...? — perguntei.

— Não... é que eu não gosto de limão — revelou virando o copo d'água que eu lhe oferecera.

— Eu te convidei para comer torta de _limão_.

— É que eu fiquei sem graça de recusar o convite.

— Tá... obrigado por vir.

— Desculpa...

* * *

Heero deu uma mordida, fechou os olhos saboreando o pedaço antes de engolir.

— Hum... limão siciliano... um leve toque de canela...

— Heero — eu o interrompi. — Não quero detalhes. Está bom ou não?

— Mais ou menos.

— Mais pra mais ou mais pra menos?

— Acima da média.

— Que média? Quantas tortas você já comeu na vida de pessoas diferentes para ter uma média?

— Está num nível aceitável.

— Isso não me diz nada.

— Você disse que não queria uma análise detalhada.

Esfreguei o rosto prevendo uma dor de cabeça.

— ... Pode ir embora.

* * *

Trowa não deu uma mordida e ficou encarando a torta.

— Pode comer. Não vai te morder — falei.

— Eu não como doces.

— ... O quê?

— Eu sou atleta. Tenho uma dieta estritamente controlada — ele explicou, referindo-se ao seu duro treino de ginasta. Ele era bom o suficiente para ter ganho alguns campeonatos regionais e estaduais.

— Trowa, não estou pedindo para você comer um x-burger triplo com catupiry e bacon, estou pedindo para você dar uma mísera garfada numa torta de limão e me dizer o que acha.

— A competição nacional está chegando, Wufei.

— Você se classificou?

— Sim.

— Parabéns. Come uma torta para comemorar.

Como esperado, ele apenas me encarou.

Trowa levou a torta para casa e mais tarde recebi a mensagem:

 _Obrigado pela torta. Minha irmã adorou._

* * *

Na sexta-feira, eu estava certo de ter alcançado uma torta mais do que apenas "aceitável". Eu acreditava piamente que estava deliciosa. Mas eu precisava de um degustador profissional. Empacotei-a com muito cuidado, encaixei minha cesta em Nataku e a depositei lá dentro.

Quando cheguei na frente da Romefeller, passei o cadeado na bicicleta e entrei com meu pacote em mãos.

— Onde está sua filha? — perguntei para Treize assim que o vi.

— Minha... filha?

— Sim, tenho que falar com ela.

— Ela está na escola agora. O que diabos você quer com ela? — o homem na minha frente parecia estar ficando aborrecido.

— Eu trouxe uma coisa para ela experimentar — ele esperou eu abrir a tampa da caixa. — Uma torta de limão.

— Oh, você andou praticando? — ele falou bem mais relaxado. — Traga aqui, deixe eu provar — virou-se de costas e foi até o balcão pegar um garfo.

De imediato, senti-me intimidado e comecei a suar frio. Uma coisa era mostrar meus feitos para um leigo (ou alguém que comia até comida estragada)... outra coisa para um profissional renomado. Mas era tarde demais para desistir, eu praticara muito por esse momento!

Assisti quase que em câmera lenta o chef pegar um pedaço daquela cremosidade branca salpicada de raspas de limão e levá-la até a boca, onde desapareceu. Ele mastigou, pensativo, engoliu e se virou para mim com um sorriso.

— Muito bom!

E foi isso. Estas duas palavrinhas pareciam ter criado um borboletário inteiro no meu estômago. Depois, ele ainda fez mais alguns comentários, mas eu já estava satisfeito, já valera a pena.

* * *

Cheguei em casa determinado a continuar no curso de culinária. No jantar, anunciei para os meus pais que passaria a frequentar as aulas de sábado de manhã. Minha mãe apenas comentou: "Finalmente alguém para me ajudar na cozinha." Meus pais nunca foram muito controladores e sempre me apoiaram em tudo, entretanto, meu pai exigia excelência no que quer que eu fosse fazer.

— Você quer ir trabalhar no restaurante do seu tio? — meu pai me perguntou logo após meu anúncio.

Meu tio era dono de um restaurante, com duas filais, na cidade. O melhor de comida oriental da região, um dos mais renomados do país. Ele só contratava os melhores chefs.

Tive que explicar que minha carreira culinária começara há uma semana, mas não tive dúvidas do que era esperado de mim.

Sábado de manhã chegou e absorvi cada palavra do professor. A senhora ao meu lado não me pareceu tão irritante dessa vez e percebi que eu ficava cada vez mais familiar com as ferramentas e no manuseio dos ingredientes. _Como beijos_...

Ao final, a garotinha chegou e recebi o 8 do meu pudim como uma vitória!

* * *

No dia seguinte, deitado na cama olhando para o teto, percebi que passara a semana toda sem me preocupar com minha vida amorosa, no coração partido de Relena, no beijo de cinema entre Duo e Heero no parque, nem no fora que dei em Milliardo.

Treize me confundia às vezes, mas eu não sabia se podia levar a sério os comentários sugestivos ou se eram apenas brincadeira. Ele é um homem mais velho, inteligente, bem-sucedido e muito bonito, não havia nada de errado em admirá-lo. E era só por isso que as borboletas no meu estômago não iam embora quando eu o via e pensava nele. Admiração, nada mais que isso...

Por outro lado, pensei na minha amizade com Relena. Ela era uma garota cheia de qualidades, como meus amigos já haviam me apontado. Eu gostava de passar tempo com ela e até nos imaginei como namorados, mas... onde estavam minhas borboletas quando eu a via sorrir? Será que Treize estivera certo em dizer que eu a tratava como _qualquer_ garota?

Depois daquele dia "trágico" no parque, eu e ela não havíamos trocado mais mensagens e tive de me perguntar se eu não deveria estar sentindo mais falta dela.

Será que eu não tinha tanto controle sobre meu coração quanto pensei?

 _...Continua..._


	9. 9

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **N.A.:** Respondendo à pergunta da Diana Lua, até o capítulo passado, o Wufei tinha 15 anos e o Treize uns 24 (como no anime).

Litha-chan, tem uma pequena referência a você neste capítulo, quero ver se consegue perceber XD

Angioletto e Lis Martin, obrigada por acompanharem minha humilde fic despretensiosa!

* * *

 **9  
**

Eu decorava meu próprio bolo de aniversário de dezesseis anos pensando o quanto esses últimos meses passaram rápido. Seria a segunda vez que eu serviria algo feito por mim aos meus amigos e eu progredira muito neste meio tempo. Como nunca fui fã de festas, convidei apenas pessoas mais chegadas para uma reunião particular.

Guardei o bolo na geladeira com a intenção de fazer uma grande surpresa quando chegasse a hora. Eu medira milimetricamente cada ingrediente para fazer a receita perfeita, gastei horas desenhando um dragão de glacê na cobertura. Modéstia à parte, ficou incrível. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação dos meus convidados. Não repetiria o mesmo fiasco da torta de limão.

Quatre foi o primeiro a tocar minha campainha. Não me surpreendia ele chegar mais cedo. Como seu pai era bem rígido com o toque de recolher, ele provavelmente teria que ir embora antes dos outros.

Coloquei seu presente numa estante e o levei para a sala de estar. Percebi que meu amigo loiro não parecia animado como de costume. Eu lhe servi um suco e ele se sentou no sofá. Eu esperava ele já ter abordado uns três assuntos diferentes até então, mas só recebi um "parabéns" tímido e silêncio.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntei ao me sentar do seu lado.

— Mais ou menos... — respondeu e deu um suspiro.

Percebi que ele precisava desabafar, então pressionei:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele suspirou outra vez.

— Desculpe, Wufei. Não quero estragar a sua festa.

— Acho que duas pessoas não constituem uma festa.

— É, se pelo menos fossem três...

— Como assim?

— Era para o Trowa ter vindo comigo, mas brigamos de novo.

— De novo?

— Andamos brigando muito esses últimos meses, mas acho que essa foi a última vez...

— Por que não me conta do início? — Preparei-me para ouvir enchendo um copo de suco para mim mesmo.

— Você sabe como ele não ficou tão bem classificado no campeonato nacional ano passado. — Eu me lembrava. Trowa tentara parecer forte, mas dava para ver nos olhos dele o quanto ficou afetado em ver seu nome em décimo na classificação geral. — Ele ficou muito decepcionado e agora está obcecado em treinar. Nós mal nos vemos mais e como esse ano estamos em salas separadas na escola, nós praticamente só nos encontramos no intervalo... Ele até abandonou a aula de música! — Nosso colégio oferecia aulas de música como atividade extracurricular e eles dois frequentavam juntos. — Agora quase todas as vezes que ligo para ele, acabamos brigando.

— Sinto muito, Quatre.

— Eu sei como ginástica é importante pra ele, mas... e o nosso relacionamento? Ele sabe que eu tenho toque de recolher, então quase nunca podemos sair depois que acabam os treinos...

— Por que acha que foi a última briga?

— Eu estava nervoso... e falei que se ele não viesse comigo na sua festa, que nem precisava mais me ligar mais. — Arregalei meus olhos obviamente surpreso. Para uma pessoa gentil e paciente como Quatre chegar a esse ponto, ele deveria estar mesmo irritado. — Bom, ele não veio comigo.

— Então vocês terminaram?

— É o que tudo indica.

Fiquei uns momentos em choque. Trowa&Quatre era um daqueles casais que fazia as pessoas acreditarem no amor. Era difícil aceitar. Eu não sabia o que dizer para consolar meu amigo.

O Destino teve misericórdia de mim e a campainha tocou. Quando abri a porta, meus braços se encheram de Duo cantando "feliz aniversário" na minha orelha. Heero apareceu logo atrás dele e me entregou um presente. Vi a expressão triste de Quatre ao ver os dois entrando juntos. Heero&Duo tinha o instinto de aparecer no pior momento para quebrar corações.

Nosso amigo loiro não mencionou nada sobre seu problema de relacionamento quando os outros dois perguntaram de Trowa, e aproveitei para mudar de assunto servindo meu mousse de floresta negra.

— Não tem limão — informei meu amigo loiro e consegui arrancar dele uma risada.

— Hum... Licor de chocolate... — Heero começou, mas levou uma cotovelada leve do namorado. — Muito profissional, Wufei.

— Uau — Duo falou na segunda colherada. — Está uma delícia, onde você comprou?

— Duo! — Quatre admoestou, e Heero rodou os olhos.

— Há há — "ri" sarcástico.

A campainha soou outra vez e recebi Relena com sua amiga, Dorothy. Eu vira esta última algumas vezes nas últimas semanas desde que Relena e eu voltamos a sair juntos.

Elas foram bem recebidas pelos outros. Liguei uma música não muito alto e conversamos por um tempo. Tudo estava agradável até Duo encontrar uma oportunidade de me puxar para a cozinha.

— Wufei, você convidou a Relena pra sua festa? Ou ela apareceu aqui de surpresa? — ele me questionou, cochichando, com uma intensidade que eu não esperava.

— Convidei. E daí?

— Deixa eu reformular a pergunta... Você convidou a menina apaixonada pelo Heero pra ficar com a gente, incluindo com o Heero?

— Oh... Duo, deixa de bobagem, ela já superou essa paixonite pelo Heero — falei, sem ter certeza.

— Eu acreditaria se ela tivesse trazido um namorado ou, sei lá, uma namorada, e não aquela amiga estranha.

— Estranha? — perguntei rindo baixo para não nos ouvirem.

— Você viu aquela sobrancelha? É bizarra. E parece que tudo que ela fala é cínico.

— Você só está com inveja porque ela tem o cabelo mais comprido que o seu. — Duo arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto, numa expressão exagerada de espanto. — A Relena é legal depois que você a conhece melhor.

— ... Eu só não gosto como ela fica se esfregando no Heero — percebi que ele estava se contendo para não ofendê-la já que ela é minha amiga.

Espiei pela porta da cozinha. Relena não estava exatamente se esfregando em ninguém, mas ela sentava-se ao lado de Heero no sofá maior, de costas para nós, enquanto Quatre e Dorothy conversavam no sofá lateral.

Quando me virei novamente, Duo estava ao lado do gabinete de bebidas alcóolicas servindo-se de uma dose generosa de saquê num copo de dose.

— Duo! Ficou maluco?! — "gritei" o mais baixo possível para não chamar a atenção dos outros.

— Você me deve essa se quer que eu não surte com essa garota. — Ele serviu outro copo e me entregou. Bateu o copo dele no meu, fazendo um _clink_ e virou.

Hesitei por um segundo, mas não resisti e virei meu copo também. Ah, eu gosto desse saquê, meu pai costuma servi-lo em algumas ocasiões.

Algumas doses e risadas mais tarde, eu me vi abrindo o bico e falando mais do que deveria.

— Eles terminaram? — Duo perguntou, chocado, confirmando a história que eu contara, mas ainda baixo o suficiente para não sermos ouvidos. — Não acredito! Não pode ser.

— Foi o que o Quatre me falou — comentei, dando de ombros, terminando minha sei-lá-ésima dose.

Eu não queria ficar bêbado na frente dos convidados, então coloquei meu copo na pia e sinalizei para minha companhia que voltaria para a sala.

Heero me encarou com uma expressão estranha quando me aproximei. Sentei-me do outro lado de Relena, ele inclinou-se por cima dela e me farejou. Literalmente, como se fosse um cachorro. Vi a confusão no rosto de Relena, mas com certeza não superava a minha. Ele se afastou, levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha. Eu e ela nos encaramos tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Nós dois trocamos uma risada e percebi de soslaio o celular de Quatre, ainda conversando com Dorothy, tocar e ele pegá-lo para ler uma mensagem.

Eu conversava qualquer coisa com Relena, mal notei Quatre sair da sala, empunhando o celular, e ir para o jardim, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si. Logo, pudemos ouvir sua voz alterada.

— Este mousse está uma delícia, Wufei. O Heero disse que você mesmo que fez, é verdade? — Relena puxou assunto tentando aliviar o clima constrangedor.

— Eu... que fiz sim. Que bom que gostou — respondi, contente e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

— Você anda praticando bastante, né? Se continuar assim, vou te chamar para fazer o buffet do meu aniversário também — ela riu, pegando outro mousse.

— Eu ando fazendo aulas de culinárias... — parei quando percebi cabelos loiros pairando sobre mim. Dorothy estava em pé, ao nosso lado. Ela me estendeu um envelope. — O que é isso?

— Se eu fosse você, abriria — falou misteriosa.

Respirei fundo, sem saber o que esperar. Com uma sensação de déjà-vu, abri.

Era um cartão de "feliz aniversário". Na frente, um desenho de um cupcake com uma velinha. Dentro, dizia:

 _Wufei, parabéns pelo seu aniversário._

 _Como presente, incluí uma receita que acho combinar muito com você._

 _~Treize_

Virei o cartão e, de fato, lá estava a receita, não muito difícil de se fazer, escrita à mão. O nome do doce era: _Tentação_.

Desconfiei que Treize tivesse se formado no curso Como Desconcertar Wufei. Bobagem... ele não precisaria de aula, afinal, seria professor da disciplina.

Eu já virara especialista em ignorara meu borboletário quando se tratava de Treize, mas ele conseguia se superar. Guardei o cartão no envelope outra vez e me recompunha, tentando manter minha expressão neutra, quando vi a porta do jardim abrir, meu amigo entrar batendo os pés, apressado, e passar direto pela sala para a cozinha.

Aproveitei a deixa, pedi licença para as meninas e o segui.

Na cozinha, Duo estava recostado no balcão conversando com o loiro, e Heero ao lado deles segurando um copo americano d'água.

Quatre estava trêmulo e, ao me aproximar, percebi que estava pálido. Ele pegou o copo da mão de Heero e bebeu de uma vez. Quando vi dois pares de olhos azuis arregalados e percebi a garrafa vazia de saquê no balcão, percebi que aquele líquido não era água como eu havia pensado.

Eu, Duo e Heero prendemos a respiração e encaramos Quatre como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse fazê-lo explodir, mas nada aconteceu. Era como se nosso amigo loiro nem sequer tivesse percebido o que ele havia engolido. Sempre achei que ele não bebesse álcool, pelo menos eu nunca vira, então eu não poderia prever sua reação.

Provavelmente pensando algo similar, Duo colocou as mãos no ombro de Quatre e o guiou para se sentar à mesa, e Heero se apressou em lhe oferecer água de verdade dessa vez. Ele bebeu, depois respirou fundo algumas vezes.

— Está tudo bem? — baixinho, vindo da porta, Relena perguntou.

Como resposta, dei de ombros. Quatre se levantou de supetão e cambaleou antes de anunciar:

— É melhor eu ir embora.

— Eu te levo — Dorothy falou também da porta.

Relena estava de carona com a amiga, então eu me despedi dos três e eles se foram, deixando-me só com meu outro casal de amigos.

— O que diabos aconteceu? — perguntei assim que me virei após fechar a porta.

— O Trowa ligou para o Quatre e eles brigaram — Duo explicou.

— Eles estão brigando mesmo depois de terem terminado? — estranhei.

— Pois é, que loucura! — Duo exclamou de forma... estranha.

— Eles terminaram? — Heero questionou confuso com nossa conversa.

Enquanto eu explicava para ele a história, eu me sentei na poltrona e eles no sofá. Notei como Duo tinha uma expressão de cachorro que destruiu a mobília.

Assim que acabei de falar, Heero pareceu incomodado, inclinou-se para o lado e tirou algo debaixo de seu traseiro. Levei alguns segundos para perceber que era meu cartão de aniversário. Tarde demais.

— Quem é Treize? — Heero perguntou.

— Não interessa! — respondi por instinto, levantando para tomar o cartão da mão de Duo, que já tinha aproveitado para ler também e começava a rir.

— Oooooh — Duo cantarolou. — Wufei tem namorado!

— Quê?! — protestei ultrajado. — Não tenho namorado! Ele não é... do que você está falando?!

— Não é? — meu amigo de trança replicou. — Então que mel é esse em você que faz chover cartinhas de amor? É essa meleca toda que você passa no cabelo, é? Me empresta um pouco.

— E por que diabos você quer receber cartas de amor? — Heero interviu com a voz mais calma do que suas palavras sugeriam.

— Faz bem pro ego...

Eu interrompi a resposta do meu amigo antes que eu tivesse outro casal discutindo na minha casa na mesma noite.

— Por que acha que isso é uma carta de amor? É só um bilhete de aniversário.

— Ele te chamou de _tentação_ — Heero me explicou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Fala sério, Wufei. Esse cara quer te comer.

— Duo! — o parceiro dele ralhou, enquanto eu encarava a parede mortificado. — Você tá muito saidinho hoje.

Eu não me importava tanto com o palavreado do Duo quanto com o significado. Os comentários sugestivos de Treize sempre me confundiam, mas ouvir outras pessoas chegarem a uma conclusão tão absoluta depois de um desses comentários (dessa vez escrito), fez-me repensar todas as "piadas" dele.

— Vamos — Heero interrompeu meus pensamentos, levantando-se e estendendo uma mão para o namorado. — Antes que você passe mal e eu tenha que te carregar pra casa.

— Eu não bebi tanto assim... — Duo protestou, mas aceitou a mão.

Mesmo eu tentando impedi-los, fazendo o papel de um bom anfitrião, eles me ajudaram a levar a louça suja para a cozinha, lavar e secar. Depois de tudo arrumado, eles foram embora.

Fiquei com a sensação de ter esquecido de alguma coisa. Fui à geladeira guardar a garrafa de suco que eu servira para os convidados e lá estava ele: o bolo de aniversário que fiz com tanto esmero, esquecido.

* * *

No dia seguinte, sábado de manhã, cheguei na Romefeller uns poucos minutos mais cedo, preparado para não deixar Treize me desconcertar e já fui logo o confrontando:

— Apareceu uma loira misteriosa na minha festa com um bilhete seu.

— Ah, sim — Treize confirmou com um grande sorriso, separando os ingredientes para cada aluno. — Já que você não me convidou, enviei uma representante com uma mensagem.

— Oh... é que, eu não... Foi só uma reunião de adolescentes, achei que você não ia... ahm... — missão falha. Fiquei logo sem graça por ele fazer parecer que eu não o queria na minha reunião particular quando não era bem a verdade.

— Ei, você que me falou que eu não era _tão_ mais velho assim.

Eu sabia que ele estava apenas provocando. É claro que Treize não se sentiria confortável numa festinha com um bando de colegiais.

— E como foi sua festa? — ele mudou de assunto.

— Sua espiã não te informou?

— Quero ouvir de você.

Tentei não sorrir. Malditas borboletas...

— Foi... estranha.

— Estranha? Bom, todo adolescente precisa de um pouco de drama na vida.

— Mas gostaram do mousse que fiz.

— Muito bom! Eu falei que você estava melhorando. E o bolo? Você que fez?

— Ah... a festa se desfez no meio, e não chegamos no bolo de aniversário. Mas, sim, eu que tinha feito...

— Isso é um absurdo. Um aniversário não está completo sem se compartilhar um delicioso bolo — falou dramático. — Lady! — a funcionária apareceu de imediato na porta. — Vá buscar ovos. Hoje vamos fazer bolos.

— Sim, senhor Treize.

E bolo fizemos. Com recheios e coberturas improvisadas, já que Treize havia preparado uma aula diferente para aquele dia. A turma toda cantou parabéns e tomei a lugar da filha do professor provando os bolos; acho que ela não gostou muito, pois ficou emburrada num canto. Comi até não aguentar mais. Ganhei vários abraços e apertões de bochecha, e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, fiquei bem feliz.

* * *

Naquela tarde, eu estudava no meu quarto e não dei muita atenção quando a campainha tocou, pelo menos não até ouvir a voz da minha mãe me chamando pela casa.

Desci as escadas para encontrar meu amigo, Duo, no meio da minha sala, com a mesma expressão de cachorro que mastigou a mobília da noite passada.

— Ei... — foi o cumprimento contido dele.

Com um gesto, indiquei para irmos ao jardim. Fechei a porta de correr de vidro e nos sentamos à mesinha branca redonda, cercada por quatro cadeiras, que havia no centro do gramado, ao lado dos crisântemos desabrochadas. Estava um dia agradável e fresco, propício para sair, mas pressenti que meu amigo não me visitara apenas para passear.

Ele colocou uma sacola no topo da mesa e, gentilmente, empurrou-a em minha direção.

— O que é isso?

— É saquê igual ao de ontem, que nós... bom, mais eu, bebi.

Chacoalhei minha cabeça.

— Duo, eu não pedi para você comprar uma garrafa nova. Eu a servi para os meus convidados, eu também bebi, a responsabilidade é minha.

— Mas eu te fiz abrir o saquê. Eu fiquei nervoso, bebi um pouco, o Heero veio me ajudar e tomou um copo pra ele para acabar com a garrafa, mas aí...

— Aí o Quatre veio e virou tudo. Então você está se sentindo culpado pela provável leve dor de cabeça que ele deve ter tido quando acordou hoje.

— É... um pouco mais do que isso — falou um pouco constrangido.

— Desde o início, parecia ter algo estranho nessa história e você tem cara de quem sabe mais do que todo mundo.

— Não é culpa minha! Parece que essa trança — ele pegou a dita cuja e a ergueu — é uma parabólica supersônica para atrair drama!

Por mais que eu tentasse ser a pessoa mais madura de nós dois, ao mesmo tempo, estava me corroendo de curiosidade sobre o que acontecera na noite passada.

— Desembucha!

— Tá bom, tá bom! — ele afastou a garrafa para o lado, assim podíamos ver melhor o rosto um do outro, e se ajeitou no encosto da cadeira.

— Desde o começo.

— Eu cheguei na sua festa com o Heero, vi a Relena, fiquei um pouco ciumento...

— Pode pular essa parte, eu já sei.

— Calma! A história tem que ter começo, meio e fim. — Rodei os olhos, mas deixei que ele continuasse. — Então... fui para a cozinha com você, nós conversamos e bebemos um pouco de saquê...

— Quase a garrafa inteira.

— Que seja. Você saiu e o Heero lembrou que eu existia...

— Duo.

— Eu sei que estou exagerando. Tá. Ele viu que eu estava bebendo e encheu um copo pra ele mesmo para evitar de eu beber o resto da garrafa. O Hee já cuidou de mim bêbado e, enfim... Enquanto eu esperava ele beber, eu contei o que você tinha me contado...

— Sobre o Quatre ter terminado com o Trowa?

— Exato. Aí o Heero, você sabe como ele pode ser diabólico, comentou assim, como quem não quer nada, "nossa, o Trowa deve estar arrasado, por que você não manda uma mensagem pra ele?". Hum, acho que a ideia da mensagem foi minha, mas ele ficou falando "coitado do Trowa" e tals...

— Por que isso é diabólico?

— Você vai ver. Eu acabei ficando com dó dele e mandei a bendita mensagem...

Ele tirou o celular do bolso da jaqueta, mexeu um pouco e me mostrou a conversa dele com Trowa:

Duo: _sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com vc e o Qua :(_

Trowa: _Do que está falando?_

Duo: _...sobre vcs terem terminado. se precisar de alguma coisa, Hee e eu estamos aqui._

Trowa: _Quatre e eu não terminamos._

Duo: _mas é o que ele falou pro Wu._

Trowa: _?_

— E foi aí que o Tro ligou para o Qua e o pau comeu.

Bati a mão na testa, começando a entender o que tinha acontecido. " _Eu estava nervoso... e falei que se ele não viesse comigo na sua festa, que nem precisava mais me ligar mais. Bom, ele não veio comigo._ " Eles não tinham terminado oficialmente.

— Quatre entendeu uma coisa, Trowa entendeu outra — comentei.

— Foi o que o Qua me falou.

— Oh... Vocês conversaram. O que mais ele te falou?

— Que ontem ele ficou com a Dorothy.

— O quê?! — aquela frase foi tão estranha, que não consegui processar. — Espera.

Eu precisava de tempo para absorver a informação, então aproveitei para me levantar, correr para a cozinha, servir dois pedaços de bolo (eu queria que alguém experimentasse meu bolo, caramba!) e voltar para a mesa.

— Oba! — Duo comemorou e se preparou para começar a comer.

— Continua a história.

— Pois é! A Dorothy deixou a Relena em casa e depois foi pra casa do Quatre. Os dois ficaram conversando no carro e se beijaram. Eu falei: "mas também, você devia estar bêbado depois de virar um copo de saquê daquele jeito!", porque ele não está acostumado a beber, sabe? Aí ele: "Por isso que eu estava tão aéreo quando estava voltando pra casa! Quando acordei, nem acreditei que tinha beijado ela!" e tal. Depois ele ficou bravo comigo, por eu não ter avisado antes, e ficou bravo com você por ter me contato o que ele te falou em particular.

— ... Duo, se você competir com um tubarão-elefante pra ver quem tem a boca maior, você ganha.

Ele fez uma expressão de quem tomou um tapa na cara, e eu soube que não tinha acabado. Fiquei com medo de perguntar, mas me aventurei:

— O que você fez depois?

— Não fui eu! Dessa vez não fui eu. O Tro ligou pro idiota do meu namorado e ele deixou escapar que o Qua traiu ele.

Coloquei os cotovelos na mesa e enterrei o rosto nas mãos.

— E como o idiota do Heero ficou sabendo dessa história? — minha voz saiu abafada pelas minhas mãos.

O silêncio foi toda a resposta que eu precisava. Duo e sua boca enorme...

— E você acha que uma garrafa de saquê _para mim_ vai resolver essa bagunça?

— Haa... — ele suspirou. — Não, mas seria um começo. Eu só queria fazer... como é que você diz? A coisa honrosa.

— E para isso, você vai ter que conversar com Trowa e Quatre e se desculpar por ter se metido entre eles.

— Eu sei, mas... você meio que foi o catalisador... não acha?

Oh. Agora eu via para onde essa conversa estava indo.

— E por isso você quer que eu vá com você para te dar cobertura.

— Exatamente!

Quis estapear esse cara de trança na minha frente, mas me contive porque sabia que ele tinha certa razão. Eu o chamara de tagarela quando eu também tinha falado mais do que deveria. Sentia que minha festa de aniversário fora o começo de uma bola de neve.

Após discutirmos um pouco como nos desculpar com nossos outros dois amigos, Duo terminou seu pedaço de bolo e foi embora.

Subi as escadas como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Mas não tinha muito do que reclamar, afinal, todo adolescente precisa de um pouco de drama na vida...

 _...Continua..._


	10. 10

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 _N.A_.: Muchas gracias para as muchachas Diana Lua, Litha-chan, MaiMai, Lis Martin, Angioletto, e Illy-chan por me apoiarem com essa fic! Obrigada mesmo, meninas. Só agora que fui ver que tem comentários novos na fic que eu não recebi notificação por e-mail! Estou chocada.

Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo! Foi feito com carinho.

Na verdade, ele estava pronto há uma semana e meia e eu já até tinha começado o próximo, mas esses últimos dias foram caóticos e não estava tendo tempo para conseguir ajeitá-lo para postar, MAS prometi para a querida Diana-sempai que postaria ainda essa semana e não quero decepcioná-la, nem vocês que estão me apoiando e sendo tão fofas! Obrigada novamente pela paciência.

* * *

 **10**

Eu estava checando meu celular entre a troca de aula quando recebi uma mensagem de Treize. De início, achei que fosse uma mensagem dele para o grupo inteiro de culinária, já que ele nunca enviara nada apenas para mim, mas esta era uma primeira vez.

 _Caro Sr. Chang,_

 _Solicito seu auxílio para uma missão de suma importância._

 _O evento beneficente, OZ, está chegando, e a Romefeller participa disponibilizando pães, folhados, cupcakes e doces. Todo o lucro será repassado para o Instituto São Gabriel, que cuida de crianças desprovidas de assistência familiar._

 _Suas opções são:_

 _1 – Sim, Vossa Excelência, aceito ser seu fiel escudeiro nesta nobre empreitada._

 _2 – Não, Vossa Excelência, apesar de vossa magnânima intenção, prefiro deixar as criancinhas passando fome e vou abandoná-lo neste momento de necessidade._

Ouvi distraído o sinal tocando, ainda lendo a mensagem.

— Do que está rindo? — Duo perguntou, aproximando-se de minha carteira.

Rapidamente, digitei o número 1 e enviei.

— Mensagem de um amigo — respondi vago, ignorando o sorriso malicioso dele, e guardando o celular.

— Aposto que é o "Tentação" — ele provocou. Esse se tornara o apelido de Treize para Duo e Heero desde que leram o cartão que ele me enviara de aniversário.

Rodei os olhos e perguntei:

— E o Quatre?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, e soube. Durante toda a semana, Duo e eu tentamos conversar com Quatre no intervalo, mas ele sempre fugia antes e sumia até o início da aula seguinte. Ele não respondera minhas mensagens nem atendera minhas ligações. Minha sensação de culpa se transformava em impaciência.

— Eu não entendo! — exclamei quando Heero se aproximou de nós no corredor. Duo, Quatre e eu estudávamos na mesma sala, enquanto ele e Trowa compartilhavam a outra.

— Talvez ele esteja fazendo como o Trowa — Heero teorizou.

— E o que o Trowa está fazendo? — Duo perguntou.

— Ele não quer que a gente precise escolher um lado para manter a amizade de um ou de outro — explicou. — Então ele vai se afastar até resolvermos as coisas com o Quatre.

Rodei os olhos exasperado. Esta história estava acabando com o bom-humor com o qual a mensagem de Treize me deixara.

— Eu voto — Duo comentou sério — para ficarmos de tocaia na saída e quando virmos a limusine Winner chegar, o Quatre vai aparecer, a gente pula nele e obriga ele a conversar.

— Aí o motorista vai chamar a polícia e seremos presos por tentar sequestrar o filho de uma das famílias mais ricas do país — Heero concluiu. — Excelente plano.

— Quer saber? — falei. — Estamos perdendo tempo. Quando Quatre quiser falar conosco, ele aparece. E se ele não quiser, vamos até a casa dele.

— Nossa família está se desfazendo! — Duo exclamou dramático, fingindo chorar, atraindo olhares curiosos.

No fim do intervalo, faltando poucos minutos para dar o sinal, eu estava saindo do banheiro para voltar à sala quando fui "emboscado" por Trowa, que apareceu de repente virando o corredor e parou bem na minha frente.

— Hã... — balbuciei tentando esconder meu susto.

— Wufei — ele me chamou parecendo envergonhado. — Eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu na sua festa de aniversário. Eu não fui, mesmo você tendo me convidado, e causei problemas.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e me estendeu um pedaço de papel. Quando o examinei, pude ver que era um ingresso para a final do Campeonato Nacional de Ginástica.

Olhei para ele espantado. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. No ano anterior, Trowa nos dissera que ganhava dois ingressos para a competição. Um, ele dava para a irmã, sua única família. Eu sabia que aquele ingresso era para ser do Quatre e foi impossível eu não ser afetado quando vi a tristeza em seus olhos.

— Eu sei que não é bem um presente — ele disse —, mas eu gostaria que você fosse.

— Será uma honra presenciar sua vitória — respondi.

Com uma pequena reverência de agradecimento, coloquei o ingresso no bolso da calça e voltei para a aula.

* * *

Foi com alívio que cheguei na Romefeller naquela semana. Cozinhar me relaxava tanto quanto meditação, e eu aproveitava esses momentos para tentar me desligar de todo o resto.

Treize me recepcionou com um sorriso. As pilhas de embalagens, pães, doces, utensílios e ingredientes já estavam a postos, e aquele era o último turno para terminar o que seria vendido na feira. Outras alunas do curso de culinária se revezavam desde o dia anterior e conseguiram cumprir a meta estabelecida pela confeitaria.

— Ah — ele me recepcionou ao me ver. — Eu sabia que podia contar com você para me ajudar nos momentos finais desta benevolente missão.

— Sabia, é? Então não precisava da chantagem emocional na opção 2.

Peguei as embalagens que ele me oferecia e, copiando seus movimentos, passei a embalar em suas respectivas caixas os pedaços de bolo, cupcakes e cookies que estavam ao meu alcance.

— Ora, chantagem? De forma alguma. Um homem honrado e justo como você não precisa ser chantageado para ajudar crianças órfãs.

— Segundo você, eu ainda não sou um homem — rebati, tentando mascarar a seriedade com um tom cínico.

— O quê?

— Não tenho dezoito anos ainda — tentei recordá-lo de uma de nossas primeiras conversas... e de sua promessa para quando eu fizesse dezoito.

— Oh. Hum...

Para minha surpresa, ele não disse mais nada. Não soltou piadas nem comentários maliciosos como esperava que fizesse. Pareceu pensativo e começou a organizar o balcão para o que cozinharíamos em seguida.

* * *

Passamos a noite fazendo bombas de chocolate. Eu recheava as que já estavam prontas, enquanto Treize cuidava da massa das próximas. Em algum ponto da madrugada, eu já "bêbado de sono", comecei a falar para me manter acordado, vi-me desabafando sobre minhas preocupações.

— E agora ele nem fala mais com a gente! Eu não entendo como alguém pode terminar um relacionamento assim, por causa de um mal-entendido. Esse tipo de atitude é desonrosa.

— Se um relacionamento está com problemas, cabe aos dois tentar consertar. Parece que seu amigo, Quatro?, Cati?, sei lá, era o único tentando salvar o namoro e se cansou.

— Haaa — suspirei. — Lá vem você dando uma de guru do amor... — exasperado, rodei os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros, acrescentando ovos na panela e mexendo bem, e comentou:

— Ainda não confia na minha experiência amorosa depois de todos os causos que contei?

Balancei a cabeça em desdém.

Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso malicioso e me olhou de cima a baixo. Sem desgrudar seus olhos nos meus, ele pegou um morango na bancada, lentamente ergueu-o e passou com suavidade pelos lábios, pintando-os de vermelho antes de dar uma mordida sem pressa e... _sensual_... era a única palavra que eu poderia utilizar para descrever aquela cena. Ver os lábios de Treize vermelhos tão convidativos e doces... era demais para as minhas borboletas, que resolveram dar uma festa no meu estômago; talvez por isso elas tenham demorado para aparecer dessa vez, estavam convidando suas amigas.

Fiquei boquiaberto e percebi que eu estava levemente inclinado para frente, apoiando-me no balcão. Treize engoliu aquele pedaço de morango com um sorriso predador. Estávamos um de frente para o outro. Ele ainda segurava a outra metade do morando e a aproximou devagar do meu rosto. Eu não me mexi, e ele continuou, pintando meus lábios com o suco da bela fruta e usando-a para apartá-los e inseri-la dentro da minha boca. Mordi, quase pegando seu dedo, deixando as folhinhas de fora. Saboreei-a na língua por um tempo antes de mastigar; estava macia, fresca e deliciosa.

Não soube como reagir quando notei que ele continuou a se inclinar, seu rosto bem próximo do meu. E lá estavam seus lábios, parecendo a própria fruta que acabara de me lambuzar e com a qual eu me deliciara.

— Wufei... — ele sussurrou. — Você quer me beijar?

— Eu... — Engoli em seco, meu coração disparado. Meus olhos se semicerraram, a boca entreaberta e me aproximei um pouco mais.

Ainda com um sorriso malicioso, a língua dele se aventurou para frente e lambeu meus lábios de um lado a outro, sem deixar vestígio do suco do morango que ali estava.

Trêmulo, apoiei-me em seu braço e ele me segurou pela cintura. Quando a língua dele se afastou, fui ao seu encontro e copiei seus movimentos, lambendo o morango como se fossem o último oásis do deserto. Passei a língua entre a abertura de sua boca, explorando com cautela, esperando ser expulso dali de dentro a qualquer momento. Em vez de ser expulsa, minha língua foi enlaçada pela dele e ambas se engalfinharam numa luta de esgrima.

Tentei lutar, defender-me, resistir, mas era em vão. Ele era mais forte e mais experiente, dominou-me por completo. Suas mãos começaram a massagear minhas costas e precisei me agarrar às mangas de sua camisa, pois minhas pernas ameaçaram ceder, meu cérebro parecia não ter mais capacidade de me coordenar e processar todas as sensações do que acontecia. Quando meu fôlego acabou e ele me soltou, minha cabeça estava zonza e nem me aguentava em pé. Um banco apareceu atrás de mim e fui gentilmente guiado para me sentar.

Respirei fundo, recuperando as forças, sabendo que meu rosto estaria pateticamente inchado e vermelho.

 _O que em nome de Nataku acabou de acontecer?_

— A propósito, você vai ser homem não quando completar dezoito, Wufei. Mas quando descobrir o que quer de verdade e aprender a correr atrás dos seus objetivos.

Considerei o que ele havia me dito, digerindo-o junto com o que acabara de ocorrer. Eu não tive a capacidade de assumir para mim mesmo, muito menos para ele, que queria desesperadamente beijá-lo naquele momento.

Eu realmente... ainda não era um homem.

— Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer — ele me chamou com gentileza na voz.

Antes de qualquer coisa, fui ao banheiro jogar água no rosto para me acalmar. Uma vez recomposto e centrado, retornei.

Fingi que nada fora do normal tinha acontecido e continuei a cuidar do recheio e da cobertura das bombas de chocolate enquanto ele terminava a massa.

Após um tempo trabalhando em silêncio, o clima constrangedor (pelo menos de minha parte) começou a se dissipar.

 _...Continua..._


	11. 11

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **Nota** : Prometi para a Illy que tentaria postar essa semana e aqui está! O capítulo 12 já está bem encaminhado e acho que consigo postar semana que vem _*cruzando os dedos*_

Como sempre, meninas, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Não sabem como está me fazendo bem escrever e compartilhar essa humilde fic.

Beijos e resposta dos comentários no final!

* * *

 **11**

Passamos a noite inteira cozinhando bombas de chocolate, tortinhas de frutas, terminando de embalar e ajeitando tudo para ser transportado. Treize oferecera um sofá que ele mantinha nos fundos para eu tirar um cochilo mais de uma vez, mas recusei; não queria parecer fraco, se ele aguentava eu também aguentaria. Uma noite sem dormir não deveria ser nada demais... mas não era bem o que meu cérebro cansado me dizia, uma vez que eu tinha uma rotina muito disciplinada.

— Wufei — Treize pousou uma mão em meu ombro e me ofereceu um suco de laranja. Já amanhecera. — Pode ir para casa se quiser. Eu termino tudo por aqui.

— Não, não... — falei e tomei um gole do suco desejando que fosse o estimulante chá verde que adoro. — Eu vim para ajudar as criancinhas carentes...

Ele riu.

— Você já fez o suficiente.

— Eu me comprometi a ir até o fi que vou fazer — falei, sem admitir espaço para discussão.

Meu professor sorriu de canto e me passou uma torrada.

Após tomarmos um leve café da manhã, ele apareceu me estendendo uma toalha e fui tomar um banho no banheiro do quarto dos fundos equipado com um belo de um chuveiro. Ele deve passar muito tempo ali para ter montado um quarto de descanso, talvez até mais tempo do que em sua própria casa. Em seguida, limpo e refrescado, tentei não pensar se Treize já havia usado aquela toalha que me emprestara e que eu havia acabado de esfregar em todo o meu corpo... Reprimi um arrepio, limpando minha mente, e me deitei no sofá para esperar a vez dele no banho.

Ajudei-o a carregar os confeitos no seu carro — um belo e grande carro bordô, diga-se de passagem —, e ele fez menção de entrar no lado do motorista.

— Você não deveria estar dirigindo — falei, vendo suas feições um pouco cansadas.

— Nem você —apontou para a minha bicicleta encadeada no bicicletário à frente da confeitaria.

Bocejando, entrei no carro contra meu bom senso.

* * *

— Wufei? — a voz de Treize me tirou de minha penumbra, nem dormindo nem acordado. — Sobrevivemos.

Abri os olhos que eu não lembrava de ter fechado e me vi num estacionamento. Cada um pegou uma bandeja e, enquanto seguíamos para nossa barraca, percebi o movimento de várias pessoas como nós, terminando os preparativos. O evento começaria dali a uma hora.

Fomos recepcionados em nossa barraca por algumas de minhas colegas das aulas de culinária, que se revezariam junto a alguns funcionários da Romefeller durante os dois próximos dias. Fui presenteado com um copo de café pela dona Noventa, a que ficava ao meu lado durante as aulas, e eu poderia tê-la abraçado de gratidão.

Sentindo-me renovado, ajudei a organizar os doces no refrigerador, enquanto outros organizavam os que ficariam dentro da vitrine refrigerada no balcão. Não era de se espantar, mas descobri que Treize era muito atencioso com a decoração. Em particular, ele era gentil e paciente, mas em grupo, ele nos liderava como um general. "Coloquem o banner assim! O cardápio deve ser apresentado desse jeito. Quero um vaso repleto de rosas bem aqui. A vitrine e o balcão devem estar sempre limpos! As rosas tem de ser substituídas no meio da tarde para não ficarem murchas." Enquanto ele continuava listando uma série de ordens, fui até o espaço aberto para me espreguiçar e observar a primeira onda de visitantes.

— Ei, Wufei — a dona Noventa me chamou. — Se quiser ir almoçar, aproveite para ir agora, enquanto o evento ainda não está cheio. Daqui a uma ou duas horas, isso aqui vai ter gente saindo pelo ladrão! — com um sorriso maternal, ela me deu um vale-almoço distribuído para as equipes trabalhando no evento.

Eu não tinha percebido que já estava tão tarde. Reverenciei-a como agradecimento e aceitei o vale. Sem pressa, fui passear pelas outras barracas para escolher com calma o que eu gostaria de comer.

Acabei escolhendo uma massa de uma barraca especializada em comida italiana para aplacar a fome que ainda não chegara. De fato, enquanto eu acabava minha refeição, comecei a notar pessoas rondando caçando por mesas. Quando me virei, todas estavam ocupadas e o movimento havia aumentado consideravelmente.

Quando me aproximei da barraca da Romefeller, vi Lady Une me chamando.

— O senhor Treize estava procurando por você. Ele precisa sair para resolver umas cosias e queria saber se você gostaria de uma carona para casa. Se correr, talvez o alcance no estacionamento.

— Obrigado, Lady. Vocês não estão precisando de ajuda por aqui?

— Não, está tudo sob controle. — Ela me deu as costas, ajeitou o lenço em sua cabeça e voltou a atender os clientes. Fiquei feliz em ver a grande fila na frente da barraca.

Dona Noventa, que estava cuidando do caixa, me deu uma piscadela e se virou para atender outro cliente.

Andei devagar em direção ao estacionamento. Se eu pegasse carona para casa agora... iria para o meu quarto silencioso e tranquilo, mas quando fosse me deitar para descansar seria confrontado com as memórias do que aconteceu esta noite. Cheguei à conclusão de que não queria pensar sobre nada disso por enquanto. Eu já estava ali no evento, tentaria ao menos aproveitá-lo para me distrair. Dei meia volta, desviando da rota para o estacionamento, indo em direção ao palco, onde uma banda de jazz começava a tocar.

Depois de ouvir algumas músicas, peguei um sorvete para aplacar o calor da tarde, e voltei a passear, dessa vez indo em direção à arena. Eu devia ter pegado o panfleto com os horários das atrações, mas havia me esquecido completamente. Apenas lembrava vagamente de alguém mencionar que em algum momento haveria um grupo de dança e em outro um show de cachorros.

Considerei se não seria interessante convidar meus amigos para virem, mas da forma que as coisas estavam, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Eu estava cansado demais para lidar com o drama do término — ou não — de namoro do meu casal de amigos. Além do mais, depois daquela demonstração... convincente... eu não tinha outra escolha senão me submeter à superioridade de Treize quando se tratava de assuntos românticos (e culinários). Talvez ele estivesse correto em seu comentário sobre o relacionamento deles, provando que eu simplesmente não tinha informações suficientes para julgar quem estava errado ou certo.

Com um longo suspiro, terminei meu sorvete, e decidi que seria melhor tentar me manter o mais neutro possível e não me meter entre os dois.

Talvez o melhor fosse mesmo não tomar partidos, deixar eles se resolverem e...

E...

H...

e

e...

ro...?

Aproximei-me de uma das atrações do festival, na arena ao ar livre, esfregando bem meus olhos cansados, mas a não ser que eu estivesse sonhando acordado, aquele era mesmo Heero. Heero dentro da arena participando num show de cachorros.

O anunciante contextualizou que os cães treinados vinham de um abrigo e estavam dispostos para adoção antes de dar os nomes dos animais e dos treinadores. Não havia dúvida de que aquele não era um clone, mas realmente era meu curioso amigo. Junto com outros treinadores, Heero fazia uma demonstração de prova de agilidade numa pista de obstáculos.

Precisei disputar com várias crianças um lugar próximo da grade, onde pude descansar meus braços e observar. Um número considerável de pessoas se aglomerava ao redor. Havia um clima de alegria e os latidos se mesclavam aos gritos excitados das crianças, um hilário contraste com a expressão impassível de meu amigo, parado no canto da arena segurando a coleira de seu companheiro, um médio cachorro de pelo marrom claro com a língua para fora e sapateando, parecendo animado para começar a correr. Heero deu um leve puxão em sua coleira, e o cão sentou-se comportado ao lado do seu pé.

Ele não foi o primeiro a se apresentar, pois foram os treinadores com cães pequenos. Não somente as crianças, mas também os pais, aplaudiam e soltavam risadas quando um deles (fosse humano ou animal) errasse o percurso. Claramente não era uma competição séria, mas apenas para o canil demonstrar seu trabalho com adestramento e atrair a atenção para cães sem família de uma maneira divertida.

Então foi a tão esperada (para mim) vez de Heero abrir caminho para a série dos cães de tamanho médio. Com calma, ele se adiantou, o cão pacientemente esperando sentado onde havia sido deixado, até o treinador dar o comando, e o cachorro disparar sobre os obstáculos, obedecendo com precisão os gestos para entrar no túnel, subir e descer na rampa, saltar outra vez, subir na gangorra e ziguezaguear no slalom. Como era de se esperar, a dupla terminou o percurso com perfeição, sem faltas, e presenciei um raro momento em que meu amigo abria um pequeno sorriso particular... reservado para o cachorro.

Fazia tempo que eu não o via assim, achei que a obsessão de Heero com cachorros passara. Uma época, ele tentou convencer seus amigos, como eu, de deixá-lo treinar seus cães, e foi com meu Shenlong, hoje idoso, que Heero tentou nos engajar nesses esportes caninos. Acho que ele só queria mais cachorros emprestado já que os pais dele não o deixava ter animais de estimação... Nem eu nem Shenlong duramos muito tempo nesse treinamento. Apesar de meu cachorro ficar um pouco mais obediente, ele não parecia ver muito propósito naqueles estranhos exercícios. Na verdade, ele nunca viu sentido em qualquer tipo de exercício, ele sempre teve mais interesse em petiscos.

Após o fim das apresentações, a arena foi liberada para os visitantes conhecerem de perto os astros peludos do dia e, quem sabe, levá-los para casa. Aproximei-me de Heero e fiquei em silêncio, ouvindo-o tentar tirar as dúvidas de um garoto que deveria ter uns doze anos.

— Ele é muito brincalhão? — o garoto perguntou, acariciando a cabeça do cão marrom.

— Ele brinca de forma apropriada, como é característico de sua idade e linhagem.

O garoto encarou confuso o treinador. Eu peguei uma bolinha na mesa ali ao lado na qual estavam outros brinquedos, panfletos e caixas de transporte.

Chamei a atenção do cão com um "ei", chacoalhei a bola na sua frente, seu rabinho balançou e sua postura ficou tensa; arremessei a bola e, como esperado, ele disparou praticamente voando. Em segundos, trouxe a bolinha de volta e ficou pulando na minha perna tentando me convencer de pegar a bolinha de novo.

— É um cachorro muito brincalhão e se dá bem com crianças — falei para o rapaz, de quem os olhos até brilharam de felicidade mesmo eu tendo dito apenas o óbvio que pude observar em segundos. O garoto foi gritar pelos pais e pude me virar para Heero... Heero que tinha o rosto empalidecido e me encarava como se estivesse tentando se decidir a matar ou correr.

— ... Heero, você está bem?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele me perguntou sério.

— Eu vim ajudar na barraca da Romefeller — expliquei tentando aliviar o repentino clima estranho.

— Wufei — Heero me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou para trás de um grande banner. Ele me encarou por um longo momento, como se ponderando o que dizer... ou talvez ainda considerando matar ou correr. — Não conte para ninguém que me viu aqui.

Meu cérebro cansado não quis questionar, apesar de estranhar ele querer se manter imperceptível num lugar lotado. Naquele exato momento, eu não queria saber que tipo de história o justificaria tratar como segredo algo tão inocente como adoção de animais.

Eu dei de ombros e ele continuou me encarando.

— Você está com olheiras enormes — comentou.

Distrai-me com uma garota ruiva que se aproximou pela lateral e calmamente observava os cães.

— Não imaginava que a Marimeia gostava de animais — comentei cochichando sem querer que ela nos ouvisse.

— Quem? — Heero perguntou seguindo meu olhar para ver a garotinha.

— A filha do Treize.

— Treize? Ah, o Sr. Tentação.

Gelei, torcendo para a Marimeia não ter escutado, e virei-me para meu amigo com um dedo na frente da boca fazendo sinal para que abaixasse a voz. Heero deu de ombros e saiu detrás do banner.

— Gosta de cães? — Heero perguntou com sua falta de simpatia característica.

— Ah... — ela começou, meio sem interesse. — Acho que gosto.

— Acha? — Heero pressionou e saí detrás do banner também ficando entre ele e ela. Eu não sabia o que esperar desse confronto.

— Wufei — Ela me cumprimentou como que por obrigação, sem abrir sorriso nem demonstrar qualquer alegria em me ver. — Meu pai estava te procurando — com isso, ela se virou para elaborar sua resposta a Heero: — Nunca tive um cachorro, mas gostaria de ter um para a minha segurança.

— Para a sua segurança?

— Sim, mamãe sempre diz que eu sou uma pessoa importante e que devo tomar muito cuidado para não ser raptada. Eu quero um cachorro grande, com uma boca enorme para morder bem forte o sequestrador.

Os olhos do meu amigo se semicerraram e tentei imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Com certeza nada de bom. Ele certamente não gostava da ideia de um animal ser tratado apenas como uma máquina de atacar.

— Se o cachorro não for muito bem treinado e bem cuidado, ele pode se tornar um perigo não só para o sequestrador, mas também para a sua família.

Ela rodou os olhos e voltou-se para a grade, onde os cães participantes da prova de _agility_ e outros estavam sendo exibidos.

— Se você não quer ser um alvo para estranhos por aí — intervi na conversa —, é melhor você mesma aprender a se defender. — Isso chamou a atenção dela. — Um cachorro ou um guarda-costas podem ajudar, mas e quando nenhum deles estiver por perto? E quando você quiser sair sozinha com suas amigas?

— Mamãe não me deixa sair sozinha.

— E com razão. E se tivesse um sequestrador _aqui_ e _agora_? — falei com intensidade, olhando-a bem de frente, e vi um pingo de medo em suas feições. — Se você quer crescer para ser mulher forte, deveria aprender a lutar uma arte algo que exija disciplina, como o kung-fu.

— Wufei, por que não faz uma demonstração pra ela? — Heero sugeriu e não entendi se ele estava brincando ou falando sério, mas os olhinhos dela brilharam.

Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de causar uma boa impressão nesta garota. Se ela não gostasse de mim, poderia atrapalhar minha amizade com o pai dela.

— Tudo bem — falei e comecei a me alongar, tentando esconder meus bocejos no meio do processo. — Excelente ideia. Venha, Heero. Eu queria mesmo uma desculpa para lutar contra você outra vez.

Coloquei-me em posição de defesa e o encarei como meu oponente. Ele franziu o cenho, parecia um pouco irritado, e me circundou. Eu acompanhei, seguindo o seu movimento até perceber que ele queria nos afastar das gaiolas dos cachorros. Quando julguei estarmos em uma posição segura, desferi o primeiro golpe, um chute frontal, que eu sabia que seria defendido prontamente. Heero não treina Muay Thai há anos por nada; seus antebraços e canelas pareciam feitos de aço, então eu estava perfeitamente contente em deixá-lo numa posição defensiva. Ele parecia mais preocupado em me conter do que em revidar.

— Wufei, já chega —falou, rebatendo um soco meu. Começávamos a chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor e, para ser sincero, meu cansaço começava a cobrar o preço. Porém, quando vi os olhinhos brilhantes da filha do Treize, quis terminar a demonstração com um movimento mais interessante, um que a fizesse pensar que gostaria de aprender kung-fu, a se tornar uma mulher forte e guerreira, e me veria como uma boa influência, um cara legal.

Flexionei as pernas e, num impulso giratório, joguei uma, depois duas pernas para o alto, num perfeito chute borboleta... bom, perfeito pelo menos antes do pouso. Eu mal entendi o que aconteceu até estar estatelado no chão e meu pé começar a doer de repente.

Como se eu não pudesse me sentir mais humilhado, enquanto me sentava, ouvi uma voz me chamar:

— Wufei! Você está bem? — definitivamente não era a voz de Heero.

— Papai — a voz de Marimeia soou. Eu ainda não queria ergueu a cabeça. — Ele estava me mostrando kung-fu, mas eu acho que prefiro o cachorro.

Levantei-me devagar, grato por Heero e Treize terem me dado a chance de tentar sozinho antes de me ajudarem. Meu pé direito estava mesmo dolorido e eu poderia apostar que o tornozelo se torcera. Ergui-me com toda a dignidade que consegui reunir e finalmente vi Treize, de braços estendidos na minha direção com uma expressão preocupada, ao lado de Heero, de braços cruzados com uma expressão de reprovação. Ergui o queixo e fiz pose de que estava tudo bem, ignorando a dor no meu pé.

— Estou bem! — anunciei exageradamente.

— Quer que eu te leve para o hospital? — Treize perguntou como se estivesse pronto a me levantar nos braços e me carregar até o carro. Aquilo me apavorou e dei um passo para trás.

— Posso te dar uma carona pra casa depois que terminar aqui — Heero ofereceu sem muito entusiasmo.

— Obrigado aos dois, mas eu me viro — meu orgulho estava falando mais alto. Tudo o que eu queria era me deitar numa cama, na minha cama, não importando como eu chegaria nela.

— Espere só um minuto, Wufei — Treize pegou um banquinho que estava dentro da barraca e me fez sentar, depois sacou o celular, conversou rapidamente com alguém e desligou. Ele jogou sua jaqueta azul nos meus ombros e me senti uma vítima de desastre com todos aqueles cuidados.

Em segundos, a dona Noventa apareceu com uma xícara de chá em mãos e me entregou.

Agradeci com uma longa e baixa reverência que quase levou minha cabeça enevoada ao chão.

— Eu estou bem, sério — falei outra vez, embora o meu tornozelo latejasse mais. Eu realmente não sabia reagir a pessoas preocupadas comigo dessa forma. — Vão ver os cachorros, eu fico aqui terminando o meu chá.

Treize ainda me olhou por alguns segundos. Eu suspeitava que ele se sentia culpado, talvez por saber que havia me feito passar a noite acordado ou talvez por causa de Marimeia. Por outro lado, acredito que ele tenha percebido minha necessidade de ficar só.

Esperei alguns segundos e vi Heero discutindo sobre cães com Treize e uma excitada garotinha ruiva. Assim que percebi que eles estavam distraídos o suficiente, levantei-me do banco e me distanciei. Eu queria ir para casa e 1. Não queria esperar até o fim do evento para a carona de Heero e 2. Seria muito egoísmo tirar Treize deli sendo que ele claramente queria curtir um tempo com a filha antes de ele próprio ir para casa descansar para, provavelmente, depois voltar ao evento supervisionar se estava tudo certo na barraca.

Não, eu teria que dar um jeito.

Fui até o ponto de ônibus à frente da entrada do evento e fui olhar os horários das linhas que passavam ali. De bicicleta, eu chegaria a praticamente qualquer lado da cidade, eu conhecia as ciclovias como a palma da minha mão, embora eu não precisasse sair muito da minha região para ter acesso a tudo de que necessito. Eu moro num dos melhores distritos residenciais, um pouco longe do centro, onde eu me encontrava.

Depois de analisar as siglas e números no quadro de horários, escolhi um que provavelmente me levaria até algum lugar mais próximo do meu bairro. Eu devia estar com sorte, foi justamente o ônibus que passou em seguida. Entrei, já antecipando o momento em que eu entraria em casa e despencaria na minha confortável cama... hum... era impressão minha ou estávamos indo na direção errada? Rendi-me e perguntei ao cobrador, que me confirmou a direção, teríamos que dar a volta ao mundo antes de o ônibus retornar e seguir para onde eu queria ir. Ah... quem me mandou morar na maior colônia do setor? E o que foi aquilo que pensei sobre estar com sorte mesmo?

Poderia ter aceitado a carona de Treize ou de Heero, mas nãããããoooo, o orgulho tinha de falar mais alto.

Eu estava prestes a cochilar no ônibus quando me lembrei da chave de casa... dentro de minha mochila... deixada embaixo do balcão na barraca da Romefeller.

Quis chutar alguma coisa para liberar minha frustração, mas o latejar do meu tornozelo me lembrou de que isso seria uma péssima ideia.

* * *

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, desci num ponto próximo o suficiente para eu saber chegar a pé em casa. Andei mancando por uns vinte minutos até a minha porta e toquei a campainha na esperança de ter alguém lá dentro. Ninguém atendeu, apesar de poder ver pela janela as luzes da sala do terceiro andar acesas; é a sala onde fica o altar dos nossos ancestrais. Meus pais, assim como a maioria da minha família, gostam de manter algumas tradições, e eu sabia que naquele horário eles estariam num culto para honrar nossos antepassados e nada seria capaz de interrompê-los naquele momento, nem mesmo um filho faminto, humilhado e exausto.

Sentei-me no degrau e me recostei na porta, tentando não cair no sono. Nem sequer tinha meus livros ou o celular para me distrair, estava tudo esquecido dentro da mochila. Esperei um tempo e voltei a tocar a campainha. Após mais algumas tentativas, a porta foi aberta finalmente e suspirei aliviado. Minha mãe me encarou um pouco, acho que ela matutava se queria perguntar por onde eu andei ou não e, por fim, decidiu-se pelo não.

— Chegou na hora do jantar — ela disse, abrindo espaço para eu entrar.

Fiz uma breve reverência, retirei meus sapatos e entrei.

* * *

... _Continua_...

 **Resposta aos comentários:**

Litha-chan: Treize parar de tentar o Wufei? Nunca! Kkkkkkkkkkkk *morta com esse comentário* E esse saco de confeitar cheio de creme, meu santo Gundam huahuahuahua Pobrezinhas das borboletas lesadas, elas estão tentando mandar a mensagem para o Wufei, ele que né cabeça-dura demais para entender. Hum... morangos, yummy.

Diana Lua: Kkkkkkkk *abana* estou sentindo que estou perdendo oportunidades de sacanagem, nem tive pensamentos pervertidos com as bombas de chocolate! Tenho que prestar mais atenção XD ou é melhor só ficar na imaginação... Nunca gostei muito de cenas sexys com comida, mas morangos são especiais, né? Ahhhhh, que bom que está gostando do Treize! Socorro, ri muito na hora do "não tô nem ligando pra ele [Quatre]" kkkkkkkkkkkkk Não te culpo. Mencionou que fazia ginástica sim, eu *amo* ginástica olímpica e artística, é lindo demais! Espero poder fazer jus na competição do Trowa. Honrada por saber que você foi contra sua musa para poder ler Bilhetes =^.^ own.


	12. 12

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

 **12**

* * *

 **N.T:** Obrigada Angioletto, Diana Lua e Illy-chan por acompanharem as confusões de Wufei!

* * *

No dia seguinte, descansado, limpo e de estômago cheio, encarando o teto deitado de costas na minha cama, pensei no dia anterior...

Eu deveria ter percebido que não poderia fazer movimentos complexos no estado de cansaço mental que eu estava. Meu raciocínio estava tão comprometido que minhas borboletas nem apareceram quando Treize se ofereceu para me levar ao hospital, elas provavelmente estavam curtindo a ressaca da festa que fizeram na minha barriga durante a marcante noite do beijo. E atrapalhar Heero daquela forma, desafiando-o para uma luta quando ele claramente estava trabalhando, só podia significar que eu não estava raciocinando com clareza.

Eu ainda não queria pensar naquele beijo. Toda vez que me lembrava dele, sentia calafrios na espinha. Não queria pensar em Treize, em seus lábios macios com gosto de morango, sua língua habilidosa e em suas mãos quentes, nem em sua filha chata, nem na vergonha que passei no evento, nem mesmo em Heero e em seus cachorros bem treinados.

Meu tornozelo ainda estava dolorido, descansando em cima de um travesseiro, eu sentia o gel térmico perdendo a temperatura gelada. Suspirei, antecipando o momento que colocaria o pé direito no chão. Como praticante de arte marcial, não era a primeira e dificilmente seria a última vez que eu me lesionaria, mas parecia que a humilhação sofrida fazia a torção latejar ainda mais.

Pulei de uma perna só escada abaixo, segurando-me no corrimão, tentando não fazer barulho. Não queria chamar a atenção dos meus pais, eles ainda não haviam visto o inchaço e roxeado no meu pé escondido por uma folgada calça moletom. Na cozinha, abri a geladeira para colocar o gel no freezer e foi como se o ar gelado soprasse em minha cara as lembranças do dia anterior. _Argh, por que eu tenho que ser tão—_ ouvi a campainha tocar. Suspirei outra vez, reunindo forças para saltar na direção da porta de entrada, torcendo para alguém atender antes de mim.

Se eu soubesse quem era, teria saltado mais rápido...

Eu acabava de chegar no hall de entrada quando vi meu pai desligando o interfone e abrindo a porta.

— De onde conhece meu filho, senhor... Kusherada?

Não era comum pessoas estranhas virem atrás de mim em casa, então não me surpreendia a cautela do meu pai.

— _Xiàw_ _ǔ_ _h_ _ǎ_ _o_ , Chang _xi_ _ā_ _nsh_ _ē_ _ng_. Eu vim apenas para devolver uma coisa para o seu filho. Eu sou o professor de culinária dele.

Rodei os olhos. Como ele é exibido...

— Oh... pode entrar, fique à vontade. — Meu pai abriu mais a porta e deu passagem, revelando Treize, também limpo e descansado, embora com leves olheiras, e usando roupas casuais. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sem um dos uniformes da Romefeller. De repente, era como se ele se tornasse... real; um homem que tinha vida fora da confeitaria. Isso significava que o meu mundo e o dele poderiam... colidir.

Eu não estava preparado para a onda de nervosismo que fez meu coração palpitar com força. O que Treize estava fazendo aqui? Por que ele estava forçando essa colisão, que poderia ter resultados catastróficos?! E se meu pai desconfiasse do relacionamento estranho entre nós? E se o próprio Treize contasse sobre a noite anterior? E, pior, se ele veio para pedir para o meu pai permissão para nós namorarmos! Não acho tão improvável ele transformar a situação numa novela dramática ou em uma piada de mau gosto que foi longe demais. Talvez fosse melhor arrumar uma desculpa para mandá-lo embora...

— Wufei — meu pai me chamou, interrompendo a sequência de pensamentos catastróficos, enquanto apontava uma poltrona na sala para Treize se sentar, o que ele fez e me olhou com um sorriso, inclinando a cabeça num discreto cumprimento. — Vá buscar o...

— _H_ _ǎ_ _o_ — respondi de pronto e me virei.

Tentei disfarçar meu passo manco até a cozinha e rapidamente organizei o jogo tradicional de chá. Voltei e coloquei-o na mesa de centro. Hesitei em servir um terceiro copinho para mim, mas decidi que seria melhor estar presente para controlar os possíveis danos, e sentei-me numa poltrona ao lado da janela, onde poderia vê-los de lado.

— Está tudo bem no curso, senhor Kusherada? Espero que meu filho não esteja dando muito trabalho.

— Oh, de jeito nenhum! Wufei é um aluno muito dedicado. Ele evoluiu bastante e está cada vez melhor.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, meu filho parece gostar muito do seu curso. Nós sempre gostamos de experimentar o que ele traz para casa.

Não interferi na conversa mesmo eles praticamente fingindo que eu não estava presente. Meu coração ainda batia como se tentasse abrir um buraco no meu peito, minha postura estava rígida, meu foco completo em cada palavra.

— A propósito — Treize começou, e senti meu corpo congelar. — Como agradecimento pela ajuda de Wufei no evento, trouxe um agrado.

Ele colocou uma caixa de isopor na mesa de centro. Não me movi, apenas continuei encarando a caixa como se em algum momento eu fosse conseguir ver através dela. Treize não ousaria me dar nada que me envergonhasse na frente do meu pai, não é?

Meu pai fez menção de pegar o presente, provavelmente devido a minha hesitação, mas isso seria pior, então num movimento ágil, peguei-o e coloquei no meu colo. Abri com muito cuidado e espiei antes de revelá-la.

Eram apenas tortinhas, bombas de chocolate e algumas balas, tudo embaixo de uma bela rosa.

— O que sobrou foi dividido entre os voluntários, essa é a sua parte.

— Oh, parece bom... — meu pai comentou enquanto eu colocava a caixa de isopor na mesa de centro, seus dedos já passeando sobre as guloseimas e fisgando uma bala de caramelo. — Yum... obrigado pela gentileza, senhor Kushrenada.

— Imagina. Isto é o mínimo depois de tudo o que Wufei fez por nós.

Era para eu me sentir lisonjeado, mas só conseguia continuar preocupado por não saber o que viria a seguir.

— E, mais uma coisa — Treize falou, esticando a mão para trás da poltrona na qual se sentava. — Reconhece isso?

Era a minha mochila! Eu não havia reparado que ele entrara com ela. Ele veio até a minha casa só para devolver o que esqueci? Ainda tenso, ergui-me e estendi os braços para pegá-la.

— Desculpe pela inconveniência — falei com uma reverência, e o vi se espantar com minha postura formal ao extremo. — Obrigado.

Meu pai parecia entretido com os doces por uns momentos.

— Ahm... Você está bem? — meu professor perguntou, apontando para meu pé, referindo-se claramente ao meu tornozelo torcido.

— Estou — e foi só o que respondi. Qualquer elaboração, meu pai pegaria o assunto, eu acabaria tendo que me explicar e ele desaprovaria de minha conduta.

Treize respirou fundo e pareceu esperar eu falar mais alguma coisa, mas quando nada saiu, ele também se levantou.

— Não quero mais tomar o tempo de vocês. Muito obrigado por me receberem.

Meu pai terminou de abocanhar um doce e limpou os dedos antes de se levantar.

— Muito obrigado pela visita, senhor Kushrenada. O senhor foi muito atencioso. Agradeço por cuidar do meu filho — meu pai dizia enquanto acompanhávamos a visita até a porta.

— Não precisa agradecer, o prazer é todo meu — Treize me encarou com um pequeno sorriso, mas não era seu costumeiro sorriso provocador, era um sorriso... tímido.

Eu fiz uma reverência baixa e ele foi embora.

Suspirei aliviado.

— Wufei — meu pai falou com um tom preocupado e me voltei para ele. — Você está bem? Parece meio pálido.

— Estou bem, pai. Apenas um pouco cansado.

Meu pai balançou um pouco a cabeça, como se absorvesse a informação, sem deixar de me analisar.

— Vá descansar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, venha falar comigo.

Não pude não abrir um pequeno sorriso ante aquela rara demonstração de carinho do meu pai.

— Tudo bem.

Tentando disfarçar ao máximo, esforcei-me para não mancar até a cozinha e esperei ouvir o barulho da porta do escritório se fechando. Aliviado, peguei o gel térmico e conferi se a barra estava limpa antes de subir as escadas numa perna só e despencar na minha cama.

* * *

Eu começava a sentir dor no corpo depois de passar quase o dia inteiro deitado na cama de pernas para o ar. Depois de jogar videogame, terminar um livro e cochilar, minha mente começava a puxar de volta as lembranças do dia anterior. Percebi que seu eu não tentasse racionalizar o que tinha acontecido ficaria com aquilo na cabeça, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo na minha vida nesses últimos meses.

Eu estava... para dizer no mínimo... confuso.

Depois daquela "experiência" com Zechs, nunca esperei ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento que ultrapassasse amizade com outro homem, mas agora Treize estava bagunçando minha cabeça e outras partes do meu corpo. Eu ainda não sabia como interpretar o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois.

Quando acordei hoje de manhã, achei que a noite anterior apenas tivesse tido um sonho molhado surreal até me dar conta de que havia sido muito verdadeiro. Eu nunca mais conseguiria olhar para morangos da mesma forma... O que aquele beijo significava? Tinha algum significado? De certo, um homem como Treize não estaria interessado num garoto como eu, estaria? Ele mesmo dissera algo no sentido de que eu ainda não podia ser chamado de homem. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele me tratava como se eu fosse... especial. Minhas colegas do curso de culinária diziam que isso era porque me nomearam como o "mascote" da turma, por ser o mais novo, mas para mim parecia ser mais do que isso.

Então... qual era a conclusão? Treize estava ou não interessado em mim? Ou talvez ele só estivesse tirando onda e se divertindo, mas... não sei, ele me parecia uma pessoa muito intensa para agir de forma tão fugaz.

E, mais importante, o que eu estava sentindo? Eu estava ou não interessado nele? Eu o admirava como pessoa, sem dúvida, e não podia negar que havia gostado, e muito, do beijo, mas... e daí? Podia sentir uma certa química entre nós dois, mas eu queria mesmo me relacionar com um homem mais maduro, divorciado e com uma filha? Essa bagagem toda era tão pesada.

Eu queria ter com quem conversar sobre tudo isso, alguém de confiança, mas eu não queria ter que lidar com o dragão-de-Komodo que tinha se tornado o relacionamento de Trowa e Quatre, e não queria chegar nem perto do potencial ninho de vespas prestes a estourar de Heero e Duo; ainda não fazia ideia de como ajudá-los. E definitivamente eu não estava pronto para abordar esse tipo de assunto com meus pais. Só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa com quem eu conseguiria conversar sobre algo tão íntimo, mas eu me fizera o desfavor de afastá-la quando descobri que ela não era bem o que eu esperava.

E por quê, em nome de Nataku, eu havia tentado impressionar aquela garotinha?! E de uma forma totalmente inapropriada, usando meu amigo para tal. Não que fosse incomum Heero e eu lutarmos, eu ocasionalmente o convido para o dojo onde treino para desafiá-lo e, por alguma razão, ele costuma aceitar, embora nada disso fosse justificativa. Não deveria ter sido daquela forma, não naquela hora e naquele lugar, nenhum de nós dois estávamos preparados. Eu praticamente podia ouvir a voz de meu avô proferindo seus ensinamentos: "um homem virtuoso não se entrega à vaidade nem ao orgulho", e eu havia me entregado a ambas as coisas ontem.

Talvez eu devesse enviar uma mensagem a Heero me desculpando... não, isso seria covarde.

Catei meu celular dentro da mochila que Treize me devolvera, busquei o número dele e liguei.

— Heero? — perguntei quando a ligação foi atendida para confirmar, já que Duo às vezes respondia por ele.

" _Wufei,"_ Heero respondeu.

— Eu queria me desculpar... por ontem

" _Vá em frente, pode se desculpar."_

— Tá. Ahm... Desculpa.

" _Você vai ter que ser mais específico do que isso."_

— Argh, Heero! Você sabe o que aconteceu ontem, não me faça soletrar!

" _Não é tão simples assim."_

Afastei o celular do meu rosto para ele não me ouvir suspirar.

— Desculpa por ter provocado uma briga num local e momento inapropriados.

" _E?"_

— E o quê?

" _Não vai se desculpar por ter sumido? E por ter feito o Sr. Tentação ficar preocupado e me atazanar para te procurar pelo evento inteiro por horas? E por me fazer te ligar um milhão de vezes até ele descobrir que você tinha largado sua mochila com o celular para trás? E por eu ter que convencer ele a não chamar a polícia enquanto tentava acalmar a filha dele, que ficava me importunando por causa do cachorro que ela queria?"_

Agora eu me sentia culpado por tratar Treize com tanta cautela quando ele apenas veio me devolver a mochila e ver se eu estava bem. Eu não tinha sequer imaginado que poderia ter causado tanta preocupação.

— Oh. Eu... ahm... sinto muito por tudo isso também.

" _Você estava muito estranho ontem. Tinha a ver com o tal Sr. Tentação? Ele parece um cara legal."_

Maldito Sherlock Yuy.

— Ei, você que sugeriu eu demonstrar kung-fu para a Marimeia!

" _Depois de você tentar aterrorizá-la. Você não sabe nada mesmo de mulher, Wufei."_

Abri a boca para protestar, mas... os fatos estavam do lado dele.

— Homens, mulheres... acho que não sei nada de pessoas em geral — _nem de mim mesmo_ , lamentei-me.

" _Talvez você esteja se esforçando demais tentando impressionar os outros, pessoas nem sempre são lógicas. Não tem nada de errado em seguir suas emoções."_

— Mas...

" _Wufei,"_ ele me cortou sem piedade. "Suas desculpas estão aceitas. Meu conselho está dado. É fim de tarde de domingo, e estou indo buscar o Duo na oficina para irmos jantar. Vá se distrair e coloque a cabeça no lugar."

Depois disso nos despedimos. Não me escapou que ele não havia me convidado para me juntar a eles, mas era compreensível. Heero apenas não entendia que me distrair era meu maior desafio naquele momento e, depois de ficar deitado na cama quase o dia todo, descansar era a única coisa que eu estava cansado de fazer, mas, com o efeito do remédio para dor passando, eu não tinha muita escolha. Tomei outro comprimido e me resignei a ficar de molho por mais um tempo.

Olhando para o teto, fiquei imaginando Heero indo buscar Duo, sendo recebido com um abraço, um beijo, os dois entrando no carro e começando uma conversa casual, mas, no fundo de sua mente, Heero sabia que tinha um segredo, que escondia alguma coisa da pessoa mais importante em sua vida, algo que corroía sua tranquilidade, que as poucos destruiria o pilar de confiança sustentando a base do relacionamento.

Em seguida, imaginei Trowa e Quatre. Os dois separados, melancólicos, cada um em sua casa, olhando para o nada pensando um no outro, contemplando o quão frágil seu namoro realmente era e como, com tão pouco, seu relacionamento se despedaçara em mil cacos com a marretada de um mal-entendido.

É, talvez não fosse tão ruim ser solteiro.

 _...Continua..._

* * *

 **Resposta ao comentário:  
**

Diana: wooo, que bom que o segredo do Heero é intrigante! Eu gosto muito da cena, no anime, do Heero brincando com cachorros, sempre me faz pensar em como ele seria se fosse um garoto normal. E quem nunca pagou um micão tentando impressionar alguém, né? Sobre o Wufei pensar no beijo, eu não queria que fosse algo corriqueiro (no capítulo anterior), então preferi deixar para ele analisar tudo o que estava acontecendo num capítulo separado. Fico tão feliz sempre que alguém me fala que o Treize está legal! Ufa! kkkkk Também acho que o Trowa tem tudo a ver com ginasta, e na ficha oficial dos personagens ele tem só 1,60 XD nem é muito alto para homem (mais baixo que o Diego Hipólito), os outros meninos que são nanicos (eu culpo a radiação emitida pelo... ahm... gundanium - inventando qualquer coisa kkkk), embora eu consiga imaginar o Trowa tendo aqueles picos de crescimento comum para adolescentes. E muito obrigada, como sempre, por ler e por comentar! 3 Besos


	13. 13

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

 **13**

Terminei de amarrar meu cabelo, puxando apenas uma mexa para deixá-la solta do rabo de cavalo caída na lateral do rosto, e olhei-me no espelho. Hum... nada mal. Eu gostava do caimento do tecido de seda azul do changshan _*_ , com bordados brancos formando dragões descendo até as bordas e nas mangas.

Meus pais me encorajavam a ir às festas de alta sociedade, mas não me obrigavam, mesmo assim eu costumava ir para fazer companhia a Quatre. Desta vez, quando meus pais me falaram da festa, decidi ir com eles para talvez ter a chance de ver como meu amigo loiro estava; ele mais do que provavelmente estaria lá, já que seria na propriedade da família Winner.

* * *

Chegando na já lotada mansão Winner, a festa estava em andamento, cheia de pessoas glamorosas, joias, roupas e sapatos caros, conversa animada e uma orquestra tocando no fundo do enorme salão.

Cumprimentamos os anfitriões e logo meus pais se entretiveram numa conversa sobre política. Aproveitei para sair de fininho.

Passeei pelo salão, cumprimentando quem me parava, alguns nem me lembrava quem eram. Eu frequentava essas festas desde criança, mas Quatre e eu costumávamos nos refugiar no salão de jogos durante a maior parte.

— Wufei!

Reconhecendo a voz, virei-me para encontrar Relena com um grande sorriso vindo ao meu encontro.

— Que bom que veio! — ela disse. — Faz tempo que não saímos juntos. Você deu uma sumida.

— Eu andei ocupado. E torci meu tornozelo esses dias, então...

— Oh não! E agora? Quem vai me acompanhar de bicicleta no parque?

— Eu já estou melhor — falei, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

— Que ótimo, vamos combinar sem falta. Você já viu a mesa do buffet? — Ela se inclinou e cochichou para mim. — O canapé de filé mignon está uma delícia!

Relena fez um gesto com a mão indicando para eu segui-la. Ziguezagueamos por entre os convidados até a suntuosa mesa do buffet, com todo tipo de petiscos variados, de onde ela pegou um pratinho e se serviu de alguns canapés e me ofereceu. Aceitei um... depois dois, realmente estavam muito bons.

— Wufei... — ela começou hesitante. — Você notou algo de diferente no Quatre?

Hesitei engolir o canapé, surpreso com a pergunta.

— Desde o meu aniversário que não consigo conversar com ele direito — contei.

— Oh... Não achei que ele ainda estivesse chateado com o que aconteceu...

— Por que acha que tem algo de diferente nele?

— Ele parece um pouco... temperamental ultimamente.

— Talvez ele esteja chateado por causa do que aconteceu com Trowa.

Pela expressão dela, Relena não concordava muito com essa teoria, mas apenas deu de ombros.

— Você viu o Quatre por aí? — perguntei.

— Ele está no jardim. Por que não dá um pulo lá? Eu vou cumprimentar o conde Townsend. — Com um pequeno tchauzinho, ela pegou seu pratinho e se misturou aos convidados. Segui seu conselho, fui até o fundo do salão e passei pelas portas francesas até o jardim.

Além da fonte, perto do gazebo, um grupo de jovens conversava e ria. Entre eles, pude identificar uma cabeça loira familiar. Não sabia bem o que esperar enquanto me aproximava, mas não esperava a reação que obtive.

Quando Quatre me viu, correu até mim.

— Wufeeeeeeei! — E me abraçou. Quando se afastou, notei seu rosto levemente avermelhado e uma taça em sua mão; pelo cheiro, devia ser champanhe.

Curioso. Quatre sempre fora firme em não beber nada alcoólico. Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele enlaçou seu braço no meu e me puxou para o gazebo, onde me fez sentar ao seu lado no sofá que se estendia por toda a extensão arredondada do gazebo. Notei que sua camisa estava desabotoada nas primeiras casas, seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado e sua postura totalmente relaxada.

— Você foi bem na prova de química? A última pergunta estava bem difícil — ele perguntou de repente. Abri a boca para responder, mas ele se virou e chamou: — Dorothy! Por favor, traz aquela taça limpa!

Ao lado do grupo, havia uma mesa com copos, taças, refrigerantes e sucos. Dorothy, a mesma prima de Treize que compareceu ao meu aniversário, pegou a taça e a trouxe para Quatre. Com muita calma e compostura, ela me cumprimentou e se sentou à nossa frente, do outro lado do gazebo, junto com outras garotas que a acompanhava.

Quatre puxou uma garrafa de champanhe dentre as almofadas, encheu a taça e me entregou. Beberiquei meu champanhe apenas para não fazer desfeita.

— Nossa! — ele exclamou de olhos arregalados. — Você tá _muito_ gato hoje! Eu amei sua roupa. — Passou a mão no meu ombro, seguindo com as pontas dos dedos o bordado que descia pelo meu peito, seus olhos sem nunca deixarem de encarar os meus. Quatre estava... flertando comigo de forma bem direta.

Fiquei chocado demais para me sentir lisonjeado.

— Ahm... obrigado — agradeci tirando a mão dele de cima de mim com delicadeza. — Posso te levar na loja onde comprei.

Ele riu de gargalhar e tive uma estranha sensação. Não me pareceu que Quatre estava agindo diferente, mas que eu estava diante de uma pessoa completamente distinta. Eu não sabia se ele estava agindo dessa forma por causa dos outros ao nosso redor ou do álcool, então achei que poderia tentar levá-lo a algum lugar para conversarmos sozinho.

— Quatre, por que não vamos ao salão de jogos? Podemos jogar uma partida de Gundam.

A expressão de flerte sumiu do rosto dele como num passe de mágica.

— Não seja ridículo, Wufei, não somos mais crianças. Tem coisas mais interessantes pra gente fazer. — Ele se aproximou de mim e brincou com a mecha solta do meu cabelo.

Peguei a mecha com a qual ele brincava e a coloquei atrás de minha orelha, esperando que lá permanecesse.

Ele pareceu perder o interesse em mim, foi em direção a Dorothy e atirou-se no colo dela, que riu junto das amigas. Ele pegou o pulso dela, que segurava a taça de champanhe, e a virou na direção dele para que sua boca alcançasse a taça, bebendo quase todo o seu conteúdo. Depois o rosto do loiro desceu e encontrou os lábios de Dorothy.

Por incrível que pareça, aquilo não me chocou tanto. Pelo menos não tanto quanto a tentativa dele de flertar _comigo_. Eu poderia simplesmente culpar essa atitude no álcool, mas eu sabia que só isso não explicava o comportamento de Quatre nas últimas semanas.

Eu saí de fininho dali e, depois de algumas voltas no salão, reencontrei Relena, que até conseguiu me convencer a dançar uma ou outra música com ela. Na verdade, a primeira música foi uma aula, já que ela precisou me ensinar uns passos para eu colocar os ensinamentos em prática na segunda.

Estava girando-a no salão, a bela orquestra tocando, quando vi o inconfundível cabelo longo loiro platinado e frios olhos azuis. Era Zechs e, num impulso ridículo de timidez, encolhi-me atrás de Relena e a puxei como um escudo humano para a lateral do salão onde pude me esconder atrás de um pilar.

— Wufei... o que pensa que está fazendo? Está inventando um novo passo de dança? Acho que não gostei muito...

Eu apenas apontei, patético, para o homem alto. Eu não sabia como encará-lo nem o que dizer ou como agir. Encontrar Zechs agora seria o ápice do constrangimento, eu não me sentia mentalmente preparado ainda mais depois de ser bombardeado com duas bombas recentes (o flerte estranho de Quatre e meu acidente ridículo quando lutei com Heero no festival).

Era o perfeito momento para eu bater em retirada. Comecei a me afastar e Relena me seguia com um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Me empresta sua monstra rosa?

— Minha mon... oh! Achei que ela não fosse boa suficiente para a Vossa Senhoria — zombou.

Entretanto, ela me levou à garagem onde estava estacionada, ao lado de uma espalhafatosa limusine rosa, sua bicicleta, a monstra, também rosa. Ela me passou a chave do cadeado e esperou eu montar no banco antes de falar:

— Antes de você ir, acho melhor avisar que Zechs está noivo.

— O quê?! — exclamei, escorregando do pedal e quase caindo para o lado.

— Com uma mulher fantástica, você vai adorar conhecê-la. Antes de sair pedalando, não quer dar um pulinho lá para parabenizá-los?

Por um lado, realmente seria educado e uma oportunidade para encerrar de vez esse clima constrangedor. Por outro lado, eu poderia sumir e torcer para nunca mais vê-lo.

— Te devolvo a monstra amanhã, obrigado!

Enquanto eu me distanciava, olhei para trás e gritei:

— Avisa meus pais que já estou indo!

Ouvi-a responder com um "pode deixar" ao longe sob a barulheira da festa.

E, assim, disparei para os portões da propriedade Winner.

* * *

Dois dias depois da festa, numa tarde tranquila, recebi uma curiosa mensagem em meu celular. Era de Quatre, convidando-me para ir à casa dele.

 _Ei, Wufei! Passe aqui em casa hoje. Tenho umas coisas para mostrar para você._

Não notei nada fora do normal na mensagem, mas a festa me deixara com a pulga atrás da orelha. Depois de pensar por apenas alguns segundos, encaminhei-a para Duo, que respondeu com uma carinha pensativa e um polegar para cima. Infelizmente, para mim aquela resposta era muito vaga, então precisei confirmar com ele se viria comigo ou não. Achei uma boa ideia chamar reforços já que eu não soube como lidar com meu amigo loiro da última vez que o encontrei.

Pouco tempo depois, Duo e eu nos encontramos numa praça próxima à propriedade Winner e, de lá, fomos para a mansão. No caminho, contei para o meu amigo de trança tudo o que aconteceu na festa e o motivo de eu pedir para me acompanhar. Eu não fazia ideia do que esperar, só podia cruzar os dedos e torcer para podermos ter uma conversa sincera. Apostava todas as minhas fichas na capacidade comunicativa de Duo para conseguirmos entender o que estava se passando com Quatre.

Tocamos a campainha e nos identificamos para o porteiro. Pouco depois, éramos guiados pelo mordomo até a sala, onde ele nos esperava.

— Wufei! — ele demonstrou entusiasmo ao me ver e se levantou para correr em minha direção e me abraçar. — E Duo! Que bom que também veio. — Abraçou também Duo, e tudo parecia bem. Ele se virou para o mordomo e disse:

— Rashid, por favor, pode levar as bebidas e petiscos para nós no salão de jogos?

Quatre, então, virou-se para nós e indicou para irmos com ele, embora soubéssemos o caminho.

Rashid depositou a bandeja com bebidas e petiscos na mesa de canto e se retirou, deixando nós três a sós.

Eu adoro essa sala, já havia passado muito tempo neste lugar, principalmente na infância. Aqui tem máquinas de jogos melhores do que em vários fliperamas. O sofá, coberto por almofadas em formatos de controles de variados consoles de videojogos, além de ser muito confortável, fica bem na frente da uma grande televisão que mais parecia uma tela de cinema.

Os pôsteres de filmes e séries nas paredes, a decoração com várias _action figures_ de personagens clássicos dos desenhos animados que assistíamos religiosamente anos atrás, uma cabine telefônica azul num canto era o banheiro, e uma mesa próxima à parede em formato da nave espacial de nossa série preferida rodeada por cadeiras estampadas com imagens de quadrinhos e mangás. Tudo isso tornava essa sala um grande reduto aconchegante.

Contudo, a atração principal era a base de Gundam Battle*. Ela ainda me fascinava. Meus pais nunca me deixaram ter uma. Uma mesa hexagonal com cerca de um metro de altura, cada reta do hexágono tinha uma estação de controle, permitindo até seis jogadores, toda a superfície da mesa era coberta de microbots, pequeninos robôs que formavam um dos cenários programados, e uma redoma de alumínio transparente em cima não permitia que nada saísse no meio de uma luta. Nós costumávamos passar dias montando nossos Gundam para depois destruí-los numa batalha para, em seguida, passar mais horas remontando-os.

Estar aqui outra vez era sempre nostálgico. Eu, Duo e Quatre passávamos horas nesta sala, jogando, assistindo filmes, conversando e rindo. As coisas começaram a mudar quando Duo trouxe Heero na equação (o que, na verdade, foi culpa minha já que eu os apresentei). Heero até gostava de jogar e ver filmes — nem tanto de conversar e rir —, mas ele gostava ainda mais de passar tempo sozinho com Duo, então ambos começaram a vir menos; deixando apenas Quatre e eu. E, então, um tempo depois veio Trowa, e nossos momentos aqui se tornaram ainda mais raros.

Antes de Duo e eu podermos dizer qualquer coisa, Quatre, com um belo sorriso, adiantou-se.

— Vocês vão adorar o que comprei! — Ele abriu a porta que dava para uma sala lateral... que estava empilhada até o teto com caixas.

— Minha nossa, Qua... — Duo comentou tão embasbacado quanto eu. — Você assaltou um container?

Identifiquei livros, junto a modelos e mais modelos de Gundam, embalagens de roupas de marca, todo tipo de aparelhos tecnológicos de última geração. Tudo deve valer uma fortuna! Quatre sempre fora mimado, uma pessoa que não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro, mas não ao ponto de comprar compulsivamente.

— Olhem só que legal! — Quatre riu empolgado e começou a puxar caixas e abri-las numa mesa. — Montei esses dias.

Na mesa, ele revelou figuras articuladas de um tipo de plástico resistente com cerca de 30 centímetros, já montadas, modelos clássicos hoje considerados de colecionador.

— Caramba, um Shenlong! — Duo comentou e me mostrou um robô branco com detalhes azuis, vermelhos e dourados com um escudo redondo em um dos braços. — Lembra, Wufei? Era o seu preferido quando éramos crianças.

— Claro que lembro — falei, pegando mais dois da mesa. — E ainda acho ele o melhor dos clássicos da série W.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc... Quantas vezes vou ter que te provar que o Deathscythe é muito melhor? — Duo tomou da minha mão o Gundam preto, deixando comigo um branco com detalhes azuis escuros, este sendo Sandrock, o preferido de Quatre quando éramos pequenos.

— Com certeza é melhor do que o Sandrock — brinquei.

— O Sandrock é o pior, até o Shenlong ganha dele — Duo zombou e nós dois rimos.

— Parem! Chega de falarem mal dele! — Quatre exclamou de repente com olhos lacrimejantes.

Duo e eu paralisamos. Esse tipo de provocação entre nós não era nada incomum. Eu conhecia Quatre desde muito novo e nunca o escutara elevar a voz.

Meu amigo loiro sorriu e se virou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sentando-se no sofá.

— Gente, vamos assistir a um filme? Tem um que quero ver faz tempo... — ele ligou a tevê, enquanto eu e Duo nos encarávamos boquiabertos. Por fim, demos de ombro e nos juntamos a ele.

Era um filme que eu já havia assistido, então perdi o interesse rapidamente. Quatre parecia concentrado, mas Duo checava o celular e olhava para os lados, distraído, então me virei para ele e começamos a conversar em voz baixa sobre a última lista de exercícios de matemática.

— Calem a boca! Estou tentando ver o filme — Quatre nos interrompeu com aspereza.

Eu me levantei, apertei os punhos, respirei fundo e me segurei para não fazer uma besteira, pois aquela atitude me irritou muito.

Dei meia volta e saí da sala. Ouvi um dos dois chamar meu nome e os passos quando veio atrás de mim. Não parei até passar pela porta de entrada e chegar no jardim frontal.

Ouvi meu nome outra vez e me virei para encontrar Duo. Ele estava só.

— O que foi isso?! — perguntei, já imaginando que não receberia uma resposta.

Ele deu de ombros e suspirou.

— Eu vou ficar mais um pouco — meu amigo me falou. — Quem sabe ele resolve conversar sem surtar.

Com um desanimado "tchau", peguei Nataku torcendo para o passeio até minha casa me acalmar, e fui embora, agradecendo mentalmente a Duo por ser mais paciente do que eu.

Subi as escadas da minha casa pensando que tipo de conselho abobalhado Treize me daria se eu desabafasse com ele sobre os eventos do dia. Tirei minha roupa e vesti algo mais leve, minha intenção sendo de treinar kung-fu e imaginar bater na cara do Quatre. Só um pouquinho. Só para não cair na tentação de fazer o mesmo na vida real.

Antes de descer para ir ao dojo anexo à minha casa, olhei para onde eu havia descartado minha camiseta. Caíra bem em cima da minha mochila abandonada trazida de volta ao lar pelo meu professor de culinária. Com um suspiro, fui recolher minha camiseta para dobrá-la e, quando a levantei, notei uma caixa branca dentro, a qual eu não me lembrava de ter colocado lá. Puxei-a, notando seu formato retangular, e a abri. Era uma rosa. Já no fim da vida por ter sido ignorada, mas ela estava se segurando milagrosamente graças a um saquinho de água amarrado no fim de sua haste. Sentei na minha cama e sorri. Minha raiva passou e só deu lugar a um misto de culpa e carinho...

Suspirei olhando para aquelas pétalas empretecidas. Levantei, fui até a cozinha, peguei uma caneca, depois fui até o quintal e a enchi com terra. Gentilmente, cortei um pouco da haste da planta na diagonal e a enterrei na caneca. Umedeci a terra, coloquei a rosa plantada na minha escrivaninha e fiquei olhando para ela. Estava decidido: faria de tudo para não deixar aquela rosa morrer.

 _... Continua..._

* * *

 **Notas de rodapé:**

* _Changshan_ = vestimenta masculina tradicional chinesa.

*Estou tirando elementos de outra série da franquia Gundam, a Gundam Build Fighters. Numa mesa ampla (com uma tecnologia específica da série), os jogadores controlam seus gunpla (modelos de plástico de mobile suits de séries Gundam que podem ser customizados) e travam batalhas. Não é necessário conhecer bem esta série para entender o funcionamento do jogo que vou descrever na fic, e vários detalhes serão modificados. Basicamente, é uma mistura com Angelic Layers, mas será melhor explicado mais para frente.

 **Resposta aos comentários:**

Diana Lua! Sim, o Wufei ficou apavorado com a visita do Treize, aí ele agiu feito um robô kkkkkkk tadinho, ele está muito confuso. Mas ele vai se redimir, juro!

Sempre acho engraçado quando lembro que os meninos são tão baixinhos na série, também não vejo sentido nisso kkkk Obrigada por ler e pela paciência! Agradeço muito seus comentários! Beijos, sempai!

Illy-chan, own, obrigada por se dar o trabalho de comentar os capítulos desde o início. Você nunca tinha comentado sobre a fic comigo (você deve ter achado que comentou), então achei que você não tinha lido (o que não tem problema nenhum!). Que bom que você gosta do meu Wufei e suas borboletas, pobrezinho kkkkk Os pais do Heero serão mencionados de novo mais para a frente. Sobre o que você menciona "esquecem de retratar um pouco da realidade de que se são adolescentes, gays e namorados, com toda certeza deverão enfrentar algum problema", bom, eu discordo :) se eu, como autora, escrevo sobre um universo alternativo, eu posso incluir nele dragões ou incluir nele pessoas que não são homofóbicas, por exemplo. Enfim, esse assunto dá muito pano pra manga!

Eu queria muito fazer interações de amizades entre os meninos nessa fic, porque em fics canon é um pouco mais difícil, já que eles não passam muito tempo juntos para se tornarem amigos íntimos. Tem uma cena que você menciona (a quando eu explico porque o Duo não pode se sentar atrás do Heero), que não sei se você percebeu, mas é baseada numa imagem oficial de Gundam Wing kkkk uma que os meninos estão sentados numa sala de aula e o Duo está prestes a cutucar a nuca do Heero com um lápis (amo essa imagem).

Pode usar quotes sem problemas XD Achei muito zuado esse poema do capítulo 3 kkkkkk escrevi dando risada! Mas que bom que você gostou! O Zechs ficaria orgulhoso de saber hehe

Pior que essa fic costuma me dar vontade de comer cookies e bolos huahuahua vc não é a única sendo torturada com doces aqui! E o Heero sem impulsos suicidas não é Heero! Tadinha da Meiran... ela vai reaparecer em outro capítulo futuro.

Um carinha fazendo cosplay de Relena kkkkkkkkk

Fiquei feliz com o que você diz do capítulo 6, eu não achei que seria coerente o Wufei sair feliz da vida com o Zechs naquele momento, como você diz, a reação dele é condizente com o que tento construir durante todos os capítulos anteriores. Não achei que faria sentido ele "virar" gay de uma hora para outra e sair se pegando com um cara que ele nem conhecia. Apesar de eu não gostar da Relena, eu gosto de 5xR, adoro essa fic, Trial and Error, é um amor!

Certeza que o Wufei usa gel no cabelo, só assim para o cabelo dele não ter volume nenhum e ficar tão grudado na cabeça, além de nunca escapar daquele rabinho mesmo no meio das lutas. Wufei, maneira no gel aí!

Treize arrasando corações!

Não escrevi os meninos pensando em signos, mas ok, tanto faz kkkkkk É sempre complicado escrever cenas "cômicas", porque o que pode ser engraçado pra mim pode não ser para as leitoras, mas obrigada pelo feedback! Ufa!

Enfim, tive que pular algumas coisas para a resposta não ficar maior que a fic, mas qualquer coisa, pode me chamar no privado para comentarmos sobre o que ficou para trás :D Beijão, Illy!


	14. 14

**Bilhetes**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 _ **N.A** : Lis Martin! Como o próprio Treize, homão da porra, diz, o que é a vida de um adolescente sem drama, né? Kkkk_

 **Observações:** Narração em primeira pessoa: Duo (idade a cada trecho alternada — 16 anos e 6 anos).

* * *

 **14**

— O que foi isso?! — Wufei me perguntou como se eu tivesse uma resposta que explicasse a atitude rude de Quatre.

Dei de ombros e suspirei. Infelizmente eu não consigo ler mentes para saber por que as pessoas dizem ou deixam de dizer certas coisas. Só tinha uma sensação de que meu amigo Qua estava agindo fora do normal.

— Eu vou ficar mais um pouco — avisei. — Quem sabe ele resolve conversar sem surtar.

Vi Wufei pegar sua amada-até-demais bicicleta atrás de uma árvore no jardim frontal da mansão e pedalar portão afora.

Voltei para o salão onde Quatre ainda assistia ao filme em silêncio. Como não tenho muita paciência com filmes de drama, deitei-me no sofá pronto para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse assistir. Conferi o celular pela nonagésima vez para ver se Heero não havia me enviado mensagem para me salvar do tédio, mas ele nem sequer me respondia. Ele andava arredio comigo ultimamente... Estava quase cochilando quando a televisão foi desligada e vi dois olhos verdes se virando em minha direção.

— Vamos sair?

— Hum? — espantei o sono e registrei o que ele falou. — Sair pra onde?

— Qualquer lugar, vem! — ele me puxou pelo braço e praticamente me arrastou até a garagem. De todos os cômodos da mansão Winner, este era o que eu mais odiava. Era impossível passar por uma quantidade absurda e desnecessária de veículos caríssimos sem sentir inveja. Óbvio que eu conhecia cada carro e cada moto, pois eu pedira pelo menos uma vez para dirigi-los (e eu me lembrava com carinho de cada "não").

Paramos na frente de um carro novo, e Quatre puxou a chave do bolso.

— Se ver meu pai — ele falou — não comenta nada do carro, tá?

— Você comprou sem seu pai saber? Qua, se está sobrando dinheiro, pode passar pra mim, beleza?

— Que nada, usei o cartão de crédito dele — ele abriu um sorriso maníaco e entrou no lado do motorista.

* * *

 _Bocejando, desci da van na frente da propriedade da família Chang._ Eu e os outros meninos do orfanato entramos no dojo onde mestre Long nos esperava. Já que era nossa sexta aula de kung-fu, nós já sabíamos o que fazer, por isso cada um se posicionou e ficou quieto. Era sábado de manhã, mas eu adorava as aulas, então não reclamava de ter que acordar cedo no fim de semana.

E lá entrou o neto do mestre com seu uniforme todo limpo, como o mestre disse que chama? Ah é, o yīfu branco. Ele tinha o nariz empinado, o cabelo cheio de gel amarrado para trás num rabinho de cavalo bem tosco comparado a minha enorme trança, que parecia um chicote. Será que tinha algum tipo de kung-fu que usa chicote? Eu seria o melhor nesse kung-fu!

Segui direitinho todos os movimentos do mestre Long, ele até me elogiou, o que me deixou feliz. Não ouço muitos elogios no orfanato.

Depois da aula, sempre ganhamos suco e uns salgadinhos. Eu estava comendo perto da mesa quando o Alex e o Muller chegaram para pegar o suco, eles estavam conversando sobre o campeonato de Gundam que tinha passado ontem na televisão.

— Duo, se você pudesse, qual Gundam compraria? — o Alex me perguntou.

— O Deathscythe, é claro! — respondi. — Ele é o mais legal!

— Legal? Tsc... — uma voz que eu não conhecia falou.

Eu, Alex e Muller nos viramos para ver quem tinha falado, e era o neto metido do mestre Long. Eu não podia deixar ele insultar assim o meu Gundam preferido!

— Legal sim! Ele tem uma foice, ele é preto e tem um escudo que ele atira assim ó...

— Ah é? O Shenlong é muito melhor! Ele tem um tridente e lança-chamas e você é um idiota por não ver que ele é mais forte!

— Idiota é você! — eu estava pronto para partir para cima dele, mas o mestre Long se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu ombro e no neto chato dele.

— Meninos, por favor, não se desrespeitem. Lembrem-se que um homem virtuoso não se entrega à vaidade nem ao orgulho. Vocês querem ser virtuosos, não querem?

Eu não sabia o que aquela palavra significava, mas devia ser algo bom, então fiz que "sim" com a cabeça; o neto chato também fez igual. O mestre Long deve ter gostado da nossa resposta porque isso fez ele se dar por satisfeito e ir falar com a Helen, a mulher que cuidava da gente no orfanato.

— Eu te mostro que o Shenlong é melhor — Wufei falou para mim antes de eu poder me virar para encher a mão com mais salgadinhos.

— Quê?

— Uma partida, meu Shenlong contra o seu Deathscythe. Se eu ganhar, você tem que... ahm... falar pra todo mundo que o Shenlong é o melhor!

— Eu... não tenho um Gundam... — falei baixinho. Eu não tenho culpa de ser pobre, mas mesmo assim fiquei com vergonha.

Ele ficou em silêncio um tempo, acho que estava pensando, até que disse:

— _Tá. Eu arrumo um pra você._

* * *

— Ahm... Quatre, desacelera um pouco.

— Por quê? Eu sou um ótimo motorista! — meu amigo me falou bem na hora que ultrapassou um carro em alta velocidade passando tão perto que até eu vi a vida da motorista passar na frente dos olhos dela.

— Que jeito merda de morrer... — murmurei, apertando as laterais do banco de passageiro, sabendo que ele não me escutaria com a música clássica alta tocando do rádio.

Contrariando minhas expectativas fatais, o carro parou em segurança minutos depois, tendo traumatizado apenas alguns pedestres.

Quatre saltou do carro e saí para segui-lo até a entrada de uma boate de classe alta. Bastou ele jogar o nome "Winner" no ar para nos deixarem entrar. Como deve ser bom ser rico! Entramos e sentamos numa mesa, eu me sentindo totalmente inapropriado com minha camiseta surrada e calça desbotada suja de graxa, já que eu tinha ido para a casa do Quatre após o trabalho na oficina.

— O que vai beber? — ele me perguntou quase gritando para eu conseguir ouvi-lo por cima da batida da música.

— ... Suco — falei, e ele riu. Eu não reclamaria de uma cerveja, mas um de nós dois teria que dirigir o carro, e Quatre já estava dirigindo como um louco sóbrio, não queria nem ver intoxicado.

Levantou-se e foi até o balcão, voltando com um drink vermelho para ele e outro drink alcoólico de limão para mim, ignorando o meu pedido. Dei de ombros; um ou outro golinho não faria mal.

Balançando no ritmo da música sentado em sua cadeira, Quatre esquadrinhava a boate e bebia. No segundo copo, achei que seria uma boa ideia conversarmos sobre um assunto sério aos gritos num lugar barulhento e lotado.

— Quatre...! Sobre o que aconteceu na festa do Wufei!

— Quê?! Wufei? Ele vai dar uma festa?

Respirei fundo e me aproximei mais da orelha dele.

— A sua briga com o Trowa na festa de aniversário do Wufei! Você está bem?

— Bem? Estou ótimo! Olha quantos caras lindos aqui!

Mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, olhei ao redor para checar os tais "caras lindos". Vi um mais... interessante, sentado numa mesa com o braço ao redor da namorada/ficante e a mesa cheia de amigos mauricinhos; o resto, _meh_ , esses engomadinhos riquinhos não fazem meu tipo. Desculpa, Quatre, sem ofensas, mas eu curto mais um moreno desleixado que acha superestimado pentear o cabelo.

Depois disso, Quatre virou o copo e foi pegar mais bebida para ele mesmo. Já que era raro eu entrar num lugar desses, resolvi aproveitar. Chamei o loiro para dançar e fomos para a pista. Notei que Quatre estava flertando com todo mundo que passava perto dele, era muito estranho, mas eu estava mais preocupado com meus incríveis passos de dança.

Em certo momento, ele disse que ia pegar mais bebida e voltar para a mesa. Ele que enchesse a cara, não era eu que ia passar mal, preferi continuar praticando os movimentos do caranguejo manco, a lombriga descontrolada e o clássico boneco de posto; não sei se eu estava indo muito bem ou muito mal porque tinha se formado um campo de força ao meu redor que ninguém se aproximava de mim.

Depois de sei lá quantas horas, meu corpo se cansou de balançar loucamente e resolvi voltar para a mesa e chamar Quatre para irmos embora. Foi quando notei uma comoção na direção que eu ia. Com um mau pressentimento, corri para lá.

Quatre estava estatelado no chão tentando se levantar, nossa mesa virada, copos quebrados e um grupo de pessoas exaltadas rodeando.

— Sai fora, sua bicha escrota! — À frente do meu amigo bêbado estava o babaca que eu tinha achado bonitinho (aquele acompanhado pela namorada), parecendo puto da vida segurando uma garrafa vazia pelo gargalo.

 _Porra, Quatre_...

Eu não precisava ser o Heero para deduzir que Quatre tinha dado em cima do cara e se dado mal. Entrei no meio dos dois para ajudar o sem noção do meu amigo a se levantar e vi que o cara estava se preparando para atacar junto com os amigos dele, obviamente a fim de uma briga. Hum... deixa eu pensar nas minhas opções: 1) ficar, proteger Quatre e ter meus dentes arrebentados; 2) pernas pra que te quero. Antes de eu terminar de cogitar as possibilidades, eu arrastava Quatre a toda velocidade para a saída da boate. Eu gosto dos meus dentes, tá?!

Uma garrafa arremessada pelos neandertais se espatifou bem perto dos nossos calcanhares e ouvi gritos. Daqui a pouco isso aqui viraria fuzuê, e eu queria estar longe antes de chamarem a polícia.

Abri a porta de passageiro do carro e praticamente joguei Quatre no banco, vasculhei os bolsos dele até achar a chave, entrei do outro lado e acelerei.

* * *

 _Cheguei na praça que Wufei tinha me falado para ir._ Ele já estava lá com um menino loirinho com cara de bobo.

O loirinho veio até mim com um sorrisão.

— Oi! Eu sou o Quatre! Wufei disse que você vinha brincar com a gente.

— Não foi isso que eu falei! — Wufei fez bico e ficou emburrado. — Eu falei que ele vinha brigar com a gente.

— Oh... — O loir—Quatre pareceu meio decepcionado.

Wufei falou para irmos para a casa do Quatre e fui junto. Eu só queria saber se o neto chato do mestre Long ia mesmo me arranjar um Gundam como ele tinha prometido.

Passamos por um portão e vi uma piscina jorrando água para cima. Eu só tinha visto isso na televisão! Às vezes, no orfanato não tínhamos água nem para tomar banho.

— Eba! Posso entrar na piscina? — perguntei já correndo para ela.

Eu estava quase pulando dentro quando Quatre me pegou pela manga da camiseta preta que tem um leão na frente, é a minha camiseta preferida.

— Não! Essa é a fonte. Meu pai falou que não pode entrar.

— Por quê? — perguntei e fiquei olhando pra ele, e ele ficou olhando pra mim.

— ... Ahm... Não sei.

— Então vamos entrar! — me joguei na fonte, a água batia na minha cintura e estava muito refrescante.

Quatre entrou também e começamos a jogar água um no outro. Nós dois estávamos rindo e, quando olhei para o lado, vi Wufei entrando na água também e brincando com a gente!

— Mestre Quatre! O que está fazendo?!

Um cara muito grande e barbudo apareceu, será que era melhor eu dar no pé? Mas ele só nos pediu para sair da fonte e trouxe toalhas. Depois pediu para entrarmos na casa, ele me deu roupas secas. Foi estranho vestir essas roupas bem limpinhas e engomadinhas. O cara grande até me ajudou a pentear o cabelo, ele era legal.

— Rashid — Quatre falou olhando para o cara grande. — Vamos para o salão de jogos, pode levar algumas bebidas, por favor?

A casa do Quatre era enorme, cheia de coisas delicadas, quadros, vasos, coisinhas de cristal; fiquei com medo de tocar em qualquer coisa e quebrar. Ele nos levou para o tal salão de jogos, tinha mesa de bilhar, mesa com baralhos, mesa com roleta, mesa pra qualquer coisa, tabuleiro de xadrez, uma televisão grandona, enfim, um punhado de coisa. E num canto tinha uma base para Gundam Battle! Era tão legal!

— Uau! Eu nem sabia que as pessoas podiam ter isso em casa!

— Você pode ficar com esse! — Quatre me deu um Deatshcythe e nem pude acreditar.

— Sério? Posso ficar com ele?!

Quatre ficou com o rosto vermelho e fez que sim com a cabeça. Fiquei tão feliz que dei um abraço nele.

— Chega, vamos lutar! — Wufei falou e bateu o pé no chão. Ele já tinha colocado o Shenlong dele dentro da redoma. Ele escolheu o cenário e pude ver os microbots se movendo pra lá e para cá para montar as colinas, as pedras e árvores, e mudando de cor. Era muito mais legal ver ao vivo!

Corri para os controles, abri a portinha na redoma e coloquei o Deathscythe. Eu nunca tinha jogado, mas já tinha assistido os campeonatos na televisão. É só apertar esse monte de botões... né?

Quatre também foi para outra base de controle e colocou o Gundam dele na mesa.

— Quatre! Sai! Isso é um duelo! — Wufei reclamou.

— _Mas eu quero brincar também!_

* * *

De volta na mansão, arrastei o herdeiro dos Winner trocando as pernas e resmungando escada acima.

— Shhh, Quatre, fala baixo, você vai acordar seu pai — murmurei só por precaução, pois o quarto do pai dele ficava no terceiro andar e virado para os fundos da casa, dificilmente ele nos ouviria. Mas, de qualquer forma, uma das irmãs dele poderia causar problema se vissem o precioso caçula pra lá de Bagdá.

Entramos no quarto, deixei-o sentado na cama e fui buscar um copo d'água e uma maçã. Entreguei para ele, que bebeu e comeu o que conseguiu sem resistir. Ele tirou os sapatos e se deitou na cama.

— Duo... às vezes, parece que não me sinto como eu mesmo... — Qua falou num sussurro.

Eu deitei ao lado dele, joguei a coberta sobre nós dois, acariciei seus cabelos até sua respiração me indicar que estava dormindo. Logo depois, também caí no sono.

Acordei sozinho na cama e percebi que era bem cedo pela manhã. Eu não tinha dormido muito bem, queria ir para meu apartamento, tomar um banho, comer, cochilar e tentar convencer Heero de passar lá para me ver.

Não vi Quatre no café da manhã, mas ele fora gentil o suficiente para pedir que Rashid deixasse a mesa posta para mim. De bucho cheio, era hora de partir.

* * *

 _Hum... os controles não eram tão fáceis quanto pensei..._ Mas Wufei e Quatre me ensinaram e foi muito divertido! Em uma luta, até consegui ganhar dos dois ao mesmo tempo!

— Sabe... sei lá... tipo, e se amanhã vocês viessem de novo para brincarmos? — Quatre convidou.

— É — Wufei se intrometeu. — Eu não consegui meu duelo! — ele apontou o dedo para mim.

— _Legal! — respondi. — É claro que eu venho!_

* * *

Cheguei no apartamento que eu dividia com outros três malucos. Por milagre, tudo estava calmo, embora a televisão estivesse ligada, restos de pizza, cartas de baralho esparramadas e copos sujos abandonados na mesinha de centro denunciassem uma noite longa.

Finalmente, pude me deitar em minha cama. Olhei para minha escrivaninha, onde ficava meu Deathscythe já velhinho e todo dentado, coitado, o mesmo que Quatre me dera quando éramos fedelhos. Como assim Qua não se sentia como ele mesmo? Não conseguia bem imaginar. Ele estava possuído? Sendo controlado por microchips de uma facção terrorista que o estava usando como espião? Foi abduzido e virou marionete de alienígenas? Drogas?!

 _Haaa..._

Tudo o que eu quero é Heero aqui agora para eu poder abraçá-lo, é pedir muito? Sei muito bem que a resposta é "sim"; eu seria escorraçado pelo senhor e pela senhora Yuy se aparecesse na porta da casa deles e, a essa hora domingo de manhã, eu não os culparia.

Abracei o lobo de pelúcia que ganhei no dia dos namorados ano passado. Adoro esse lobo, o pelo castanho me lembra o cabelo macio do Heero. Encostei o rosto nele, fechei os olhos e puxei na memória aquele dia. Costumava me ajuda a ter bons sonhos.

— _Lobos costumam escolher um parceiro para a vida toda — ele falou me entregando o lobo de pelúcia, sem cerimônia nem cartão._

— _Heero, você está tentando ser romântico?!_

 _Fui agraciado com um sorriu e aquele sim foi meu melhor presente..._

* * *

 _... Continua..._


End file.
